Ultimate Rocking Rivals Unite
by mon-ra
Summary: Sequel to Mega Ultra Super Heroes Unite and She-Pooktacular. Mysterious alien invaders have captured most of the world's greatest heroes! So now the secondary heroes have to step up to not only save the world, but the entire universe as well! A/N: I do not own any of the hero and sidekick characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Deep underground, beneath the small town of MooseJaw Heights, is the secret headquarters of the Galactic Guardians the peacekeepers of the galaxy! It was here that young Betty Barrett (a.k.a. Atomic Betty) was meeting with her commanding officer for her next assignment. "Atomic Betty reporting for duty," Betty saluted.

"Ah, Betty right on time," Admiral Degill hit the button on his remote and one of the screens in his office turned on showing what looked like a giant weapon. "This is the Novaxian doomsday device. According to our findings, it is powerful enough to destroy entire solar systems!"

"Right so just tell me where it is, and my team will take care of that hunk of junk," Betty promised.

"Slow down Betty," Degill blowing bubbles. "The device has been dormant for years. One of the key components was lost a long time ago. Without it, the device is useless."

"So I take it we found the component," Betty figured.

"Indeed," Degill hit his remote again and the screen changed to show a commercial for a large musical competition on TV.

"The Ultimate Battle of the Band?" Betty puzzled by this.

"Yes, the component we seek is currently being used as a trophy for this contest. You must acquire it at all cost. The fate of the universe depends on it!" Degill reiterated.

"Yes sir," Betty saluted. "So how are we going to go about this? Are we going to steal the trophy and leave behind a duplicate?"

"If necessary," Degill said. "I already have X-5 making the duplicate as we speak; but in order to avoid any unwanted attention, you will participate in this event as a contestant and win."

"What?" Betty stuttered in disbelief. "But Admiral, this is major competition. In order to compete you'd have to be selected from one of the several preliminary shows, and it's already too late for that!" Betty pointed out.

"Actually you're already in the finals," Degill grinned.

"What? How?"

"Remember that music video that Cadet Noah recorded. He submitted it to the contest where you won a wild card slot." Degill informed her.

"Why that! I told him to stop doing things like that!" Betty sputtered in rage.

"Be glad that he did, because now we have an opportunity for this mission to succeed." Degill pointed out. "X-5 should have your instruments ready by now. Good luck Atomic Betty, I'm sure you'll give us an excellent performance as always."

"Fine but I want Noah to come on this mission. He got me into this, so it's only fair that he sees this through!" Betty grumbled. This isn't the first time Noah did something like this behind her back.

"Granted," Degill gulped. There are a few things in the universe that truly terrifies him, and a furious Betty is one of them. He's just glad that he's not the target of her anger, but now he worries for the young cadet. "He'll be fine, after all she won't hurt her best friend too much," Degill whispered trying to convince himself of that.

* * *

Crowds of people gathered around a large stadium in anticipation for what many believed to the biggest musical event since Woodstock! Up on newscaster tower a man with punk hairstyle was broadcasting live worldwide!** "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME TO THE WORLD'S ULTIMATE BATTLE OF THE BANDS! I AM YOUR HOST, ROCKING ROBIN. HERE TO GIVE YOU THE DEETS OF THE WHAT'S UP WITH THE WHAT'S UP! AS YOU ALL KNOW FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS WE'VE BEEN HOLDING TALENT CONTESTS AROUND THE WORLD TO FIND THE NEWEST SENSATION! NOW THOSE WINNERS OF THOSE SMALL LOCAL CONTESTS ARE HERE TO COMPETE FOR BRAGGING RIGHTS, A WAD OF CASH WHICH (LET'S BE HONEST) THEY'LL SPEND IN A MATTER OF WEEKS, AND THIS SOLID IMITATION GOLD TROPHY!" **The cameras focused to the trophy with strange symbols resembling musical notes on the top. **"PATHETIC ISN'T IT!"** Rocking Robin laughed in a smug tone.

"Man this is so Bruce!" exclaimed Randy Cunningham (a.k.a. the Ninja) "I can't believe that we're performing here at the Ultimate Battle of the Bands!"

"Believe it Cunningham! We have been given a golden opportunity. If we play our cards right, 30 Seconds to Math will be the biggest name in the world!" Howard declared as he and Randy did their victory pose.

"What are you two goof balls doing?" asked his sister Heidi.

"Chillax, we're just feeling the groove, before our big performance," Howard responded.

"Don't you mean my big performance?" Heidi stressed. "In case you and forgot; I was the one who won the preliminaries for our region, and the only reason you and Manny-"

"Randy, my name has always been Randy," Randy interrupted before starting to giggle.

Ignoring him she continued on, "-are even here is because all my band members got the mumps, and all the other musicians, band members, and anyone who can pick up a musical instrument was unavailable!"

"Which brings us to right now," Howard interjected in his negotiator voice. "Seeing as how we are doing you this huge favor, it wouldn't be too unreasonable if you were to I don't know, allow us to sing one of our original songs?"

Heidi responded by grabbing her brother by the shirt! "You listen here, you little snot! This is MY big break! If you do anything to mess this up for me, I swear I will make your life a living nightmare! Got it!"

Howard turned to Randy for help but for some reason he was still giggling at some private joke. "Got it," Howard whimpered. Satisfied Heidi released him and left to finish her last minute checks before the show. "Way to have my back Cunningham!" Howard scolded.

"Sorry, but when she called me Manny, I couldn't help thinking about Tigre," Randy laughed. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Tigre? Who's that?" Howard asked.

"Really? El Tigre, from Miracle City. You know one of the heroes we teamed up with during the Mega Comic Con for the Hero's Tome!" Randy reminded him.

"Oh right, never heard of him," Howard answered. "But we could ask that band over there." Howard pointing to the competitors from Mexico. "Those guys are supposed to be from Miracle City."

"Wait, is that Frida?" Randy recognizing the band leader!

"LISTEN ALL YOU LUCKY PEOPLE! WE ARE THE ATOMIC SOMBREROS!" Frida announced strumming her guitar. The rest of her band mates followed suite and playing along with her. "WE ARE YOUR NEW CHAMPIONS!"

"Wow Frida you really are pumped up for this competition," said her best friend and stagehand Manny Rivera (a.k.a. El Tigre).

"You know it! I'm going all the way with this thing and nothing is going stop me from winning! This I swear!" Frida swore.

"Not if we have something to say about it," Randy challenged.

"Hey, it's Randy and that other guy," Manny said feeling a bit embarrassed about not remembering Howard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frida asked.

"Same thing as you. We're here to get our ROCK ON!" Randy and Howard said at the same time strumming air guitars.

"Whoa, you guys actually participating!" Manny said with amazement.

"You guys are in a band?" Frida said in disbelief.

"Yes we are in a band," Randy said enthusiastically. "But, no we didn't win," he sadly admitted.

"It was my stupid sister that won. I still say that we were robbed!" Howard pouted angrily.

"We're only here because her band got sick," Randy sighed. Just then he noticed the that Manny had a stagehand name tag on. "So you're here to help your girlfriend?" Suddenly Manny's face became pale white, while Frida's became red hot with rage.

"Let's get one thing straight," said this creepy goth girl who also had a stagehand name tag that said: 'Zoe Aves' (a.k.a. Black Cuervo). "I'm Manny's girlfriend, Frida here is just his best friend!"

"Randy and uh other guy this is Zoe Aves," Manny introduced. "Zoe these are some of guys I told you about."

"Pleasure," Zoe said shaking their hands.

"Hey Manny is this the girl you were telling us about?" Randy whispered to Manny.

"Yup, hooked up with her after our adventure," Manny confirmed. Behind him Zoe grinned triumphantly while Frida twitched angrily.

"You go bro," Randy congratulated giving him a fist bump.

"Ha ha, you sound just like Shezow," Frida laughed.

"Yeah, what do you think the odds are we'll run into her uh him here as well?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah right! We're more likely to see a volcano erupting here," Frida laughed. At that moment a volcano rose up from the ground and a giant magma man came stomping out. Scaring everyone present and almost causing a riot.

"Uh maybe you guys should go all hero or something?" Howard asked. Rand and Manny were about to transform when they noticed a few familiar friends playing music the lava creature.

"HELLO ALL YOU PARTY PEOPLE!" yelled Guy Hamdon (a.k.a. Shezow) "WE ARE THE ERUPTIONS!" Guy and his friends started playing their instruments calming the populace down.

"Hey speak of the devil it's Guy and his weird sidekick friend Maz," Manny said.

"Oh sure you remember him but not me," Howard grumbled.

"Wow a volcano and their friends showing up at the same time. Looks like you were spot on Frida. What were the odds you'd be right about anything." Zoe laughed.

After the initial shock wore off, Frida raised her hand into the air. "We're more likely to see money raining from the sky!" Frida yelled in hopeful anticipation. "Oh come on!" she yelled in frustration after not seeing a single cent falling from the sky.

"Hey Manny, Randy fancy seeing you here," Guy greeted.

"Hey Guy," Manny and Randy said back.

"So you made it here as well," Randy asked.

"You know it," Guy said proudly. "Nothing compares to our sweet tunes!"

"And having a giant magma man in the band doesn't hurt either," Maz added pointing to their third member. Guy then told them how they met Magmus during a mission to keep the Earth's core from exploding.

"Whoa, so you saved the entire planet!" they all said in amazement.

"Sure did," Guy said proudly. "So have you seen Danny anywhere?"

"Danny? He's here?" Randy asked.

"Well, according to the roster, someone from Amity Park was competing as well; and since we ran into you guys, we kind of assume that Danny might be here as well." Guy joked.

"Oh I'm here alright, just not participating in the competition since I don't have a band." They all turned to see their good friend Danny Fenton (a.k.a. Danny Phantom) along with Sam and Tucker.

"Danny!" everyone cheered. "If you're not here for the contest, then here to watch me win?" Guy asked.

"No way I'm winning this!" Frida declared.

"Not if we win," Randy challenged.

"It's really great to see you guys again," Danny laughed, wishing he could just enjoy the moment. "But the thing is, we got a problem." Danny pointed to the challenger from Amity Park, Ember Mclain! Following right behind her, Valerie Grey (a.k.a. Huntress) carrying some luggage.

"Hey it that crazy ghost chica we saw in the ghost zone," Manny recalled.

"I can't believe that they voted for her," Sam griped. "Did they all forget that she's an evil ghost!"

"Well considering that her first song during the preliminaries was her memory erasing tune, I'd say yeah, they probably did forget." Tucker hypothesized.

"Thank you Einstein," Sam said sarcastically. She already figured that out herself and didn't need him to tell her.

"Well don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't win!" Guy assured them. "By the way was that Valerie with her?" Guy asked.

"Yeah it's her," Danny confirmed. "And that's part of the problem. You see Ember can hypnotize people with her song, and the more people chanting her name the stronger she becomes. She already hypnotized several of my classmates including Valerie and using them as slaves for this contest."

"And since this competition will be broadcast worldwide," Randy gulped.

"That would be a lot of chanting even if she doesn't win," Maz realized.

"So how do we stop her?" Guy asked. He actually kind of liked Valerie and hearing that she's being hypnotized did not sit well with him.

"We just have to break her hypnotic hold on everyone during her performance," Danny said.

"Well what ever you need you can count on us," they all promised.

"I should be able to handle this myself, so you guys just focus on your performances," Danny said.

"Alright, but call if you need help," Guy offered. Danny nodded, grateful for their support.

"Yo, is that just for him or does that apply to all your old homies?" asked Jake Long (a.k.a. American Dragon) as he approached the group with a blond girl.

"Jake what are you doing here?" they all asked. "And who's that?" the boys drooling over the new girl.

"My name is Rose (a.k.a. Huntsgirl)," the girl introduced herself. "We saw the giant molten lava man and came to investigate."

"He's with us so you don't have to worry about him," Guy vouched. "So are you in the show too?"

"By order of the Dragon Council, unfortunately." Jake sighed. "Which is kind of why I need your help."

"What cha' need?" Manny asked getting excited. Feeling that something more interesting was up.

"Well you see the trophy is actually a magical artifact and I was ordered to retrieve it," Jake explained.

"So you going to steal it, because if you don't want to, I'll do it for you," Manny offered.

"I would prefer to win it," Jake insisted. "But just in case, Fu Dog has already made a replica of the trophy, and you know, I was just thinking with more of us in the competition we could..." Jake trailing off.

"If any of us wins the trophy is all yours," they all agreed after getting the hint.

"But if none of you win I'll just steal it," Manny grinned really hoping that none of them win. Until he noticed that Frida was giving him the stink eye for even suggesting that she might lose.

"Thanks guys, but hopefully it won't come to that." Jake said. As the group started to talk about more pleasant things, little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

A redheaded girl with green eyes peered out from behind the volcano. She came to investigate the sudden appearance of the volcano, but she didn't expect to stumble upon a possible crime. "Hey KP, come on we've got to get ready! The shows going to start like in 45 mins!" yelled her partner and best friend Ron Stoppable. Inside his pocket, his pet naked mole rat Rufus pleaded as well.

"That's great Ron," responded Kim Possible (a.k.a. N/A) still focusing on the guys in front of her.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I overheard those guys over there, and I think they are planning to steal the trophy!" Kim said.

"Really, why? It's not all that valuable." Ron wondered. "Are you sure you didn't misunderstand them? After all stealing the trophy could just be their way of saying winning the competition."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Kim activating her Kimmunicator to contact her tech support. "Wade I need you to do a background check on the bands from Megadale, Norrisville, Miracle City, and New York."

"That's going to be tricky, may I ask why?" Wade asked.

"I think those guys might be up to something, so I need to see if they have any past connections or criminal history." Kim explained.

"Well I can't go into any their private records, but I'll see what I can dig up," Wade promised.

"Please and thank you," Kim said before disconnecting.

"You know KP, if we win the contest then those guys would have to come to us to get the trophy," Ron suggested wanting to get Kim's mind set back into the competition.

"You're right," Kim agreed. "Come on, we've got to get ready!"

* * *

Far above the Earth, just outside of our moon's orbit, a large spaceship was making it's way towards our planet. "Sir, we are approaching the planet now sir," a green humanoid alien reported.

"On screen," the captain ordered. An image of Earth appeared on the screen. "Are you sure it's here on this backwater planet?"

"Yes sir," the alien confirmed. "According to our scouts the ultimate weapon is here."

"Very well, commence with the operation!" the captain ordered. Soon several smaller ships came flying our the larger ship, speeding their way towards Earth!


	2. Chapter 2

With only a few minutes till show time, everyone started to gather at the stage waiting patiently and impatiently for it to begin. Soon the crowds stared cheering as Rocking Robin got on the stage.** "Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's now time to begin the ULTIMATE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!"** Rocking Robin announced followed by a spectacular display of fireworks in the background. **"Now that's what I call starting out with a bang! Speaking of bang, our first contestant is a fiery firecracker herself! World famous for her slogan that 'She can do anything!' Let's hear it for KIIIIIM POOOOSIBLE!"** Kim jumped on stage doing several impressive flips before taking the mic as the song 'Say the Word' started playing:

**'I'm on it, I got it, I can do anything  
Whacha need, Got ya back, Just say the word I'm there**

**When you find your world is caving in  
You can bet you gonna need a friend**

**Someone to take those fears away, away, away'**

"Wow, can this girl be anymore conceited," Sam shaking her head. "I bet she never really did anything worth while in her life!"

"Actually you might be wrong about her," Tucker said typing on his PDA and looked up Kim's files. "Well according to this; she saved a prince from assignation, brought democracy to a small European country, single handedly captured over a dozen of the FBI's most wanted, took down a terrorist organization, thwarted a robot uprising twice, and oh wow, led her cheerleading team to the state championships." Tucker reported.

"All that and she's a hot cheerleader," Danny said clearly impressed.

"And officially she's saved the world 12 times!" Tucker added.

"That's even more than me," Danny gasped in astonishment. "I guess she earned her bragging rights, huh Sam."

"Great, so why is she a cheerleader!" Sam griped, not liking Kim's choice for an after school activity.

**'Say the word..make a call and I'll be there. Anytime anywhere, have you heard? That I'm all about saving your world. All you have to do is, Say the word!'**

The crowds started cheering after she finished her song. **"Thank you Ms. Possible, and after a performance like that I for one believe that you can do anything!"** Rocking Robin said as Kim walked off stage. **"Wasn't that a perfect way to start things off! Now let's see if our next band measures up! Straight from New York, the Long Dragons!"**

Jake Long rushed on stage with Trixie on guitar, Spud on bass, Rose on keyboard, and his sister Haley on tambourine. (His parents insisted that he take her along.)

* * *

Backstage Betty and her team were began scoping out the competition. "Whoa these guys are good," Sparky gulped.

"No worries, with the alterations I made to our instruments, I calculate a 93% probability of our success," X-5 assured.

"I really hate to resort to cheating, but this is the fate of the universe we're talking about here," Betty sighed sadly. "So how do these alterations work?"

"Quite simple actually, you just play them like normal and the special synthesizers will increase the harmonics making us sound 300% cooler," X-5 explained. "Kind of like the band that's on now."

"Wait what?" Betty jumped.

X-5 began scanning the Long Dragons. "I just confirmed that they are using some form of magical enhancements on their instruments as well. I'm afraid that my new calculations put as at 27% chance of winning."

"No wonder they sound so good," Sparky said. "Wait! Why did we drop so low? Are these Dragons that good?"

"No, but I just noticed that everyone here has in some way modified their instruments, to amplify their performance." X-5 reported. "I assumed that we'd be the only ones cheating."

"Well that's a good news bad news update," Betty said. Good news is that she won't have to feel guilty about cheating, bad news that they might lose. "Okay Sparky we may need to steal the trophy," Betty decided. Sparky, X-5, and Noah began looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "After our performance," she sighed.

"YES!" the three boys cheered high fiving each other.

* * *

In another area backstage, Randy and Howard were making the final checks on their instruments. "Perfect," Randy exclaimed. "So Howard are you ready to win this!?"

"I am but are you?" Howard shot back.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"What's wrong?" Howard twitched with annoyance. "Cunningham, when we first arrived here, being far away from the Sorcerer and McFist, I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about you ninjaing out! But nooooo, we had to meet up with our hero friends and you get dragged into this whole stealing the trophy gig! Well what about us, huh! I bet you're going to NNS me like you always do! Keeping us from doing something awesome!"

"Howard chill," Randy said in a soft voice. "We're only going to steal the trophy as a last resort, and besides I'm sure that the others can handle things without me. Trust me nothing is going to keep us from being awesome." The moment he said that the Ninja-Nomicon hidden in his keytar case started glowing. "Oops, sorry but I've got to take this." Randy said taking the nomicon somewhere private.

"You know I actually saw that coming," Howard said sarcastically.

"Saw what coming?" Heidi asked. "And where's Pandy?"

"RANDY said he had to go to the bathroom," Howard answered.

"Well he better get her soon. We're on in 20 mins!" Heidi looking like she was about to freak out.

"I'm almost pretty sure that he'll be late as usual," Howard speaking from experience.

"He better not be, because if he's even one second late I'd swear!" Heidi was far too frustrated to finish that sentence. "Just make sure you and Brandy are there on time!"

"You know sometimes I think you're doing that on purpose," Howard commented.

Meanwhile inside an old broom closet, Randy's body collapsed as his mind slid into the nomicon. "Look I know that a ninja isn't suppose to steal, but I'm giving the trophy to my good buddy. And it's for the greater good after all." Randy argued. The nomicon proceeded to show images of two armies fighting each other, until some of the troops drew out flowers instead of weapons. _"Sometimes the ones who stand against you are not your enemies."_ The inscription read. "What does that have to do about anything?" Randy complained, but as usual the nomicon ousted him before clarifying anything. As Randy got his bearings back, his cell phone started ringing. _"Cunningham if you're done messing around in that book you better hurry down to the stage, we're up!"_ he heard Howard tell him. "Alright I'll be there soon," Randy promised.

After Randy left the broom closet, Kim Possible snuck in hoping to find some clues about his intention. But she all she could find were the usual cleaning supplies found in any broom closet. That's when her Kimmunicator beeped up. "What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"_Well I've got information you asked for, but to be honest there's nothing suspicious about any of them,"_ Wade reported streaming her the data.

Kim carefully read through the files, but just as Wade said, there's nothing out of the ordinary. No connections with each other, no ties to any gang, no criminal record. Well except for the kids from Miracle City, but Wade pointed out that everyone there is practically a criminal. Everyone else though seems like normal citizens. Leaving Kim more confused than ever. "Maybe I did misheard them," Kim wondered to her self, but of course her pride wouldn't allow her to be wrong. "Wade, can you use the surveillance system to keep an eye on these guys?"

"_In my sleep,"_ Wade bragged.

"Then grab a pillow and take a nap," Kim ordered. "I certain that these guys are up to something."

* * *

"**There's a ninja inside of us alllllll!"** Heidi finishing up her song. As Rocking Robin announced the next band up, Jake and Fu Dog wandered over to the judges table. "Ear of the Dragon," he whispered, transforming his ear so he could listen in on the judges from a safe distance.

"_So what do you think of Heidi Weinerman?"_

"_Well she's good, but her band didn't reflect her energy. I think the Long Dragons were better."_

"_Maybe, but I can't stand that old New York gangsta lingo. I vote for the Atomic Rockets."_

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves, there are still plenty more bands to hear."_

"What cha' doing?" Manny asked startling the young dragon and magic dog.

"Quite kid, we're trying to see how we're doing in the standings," Fu Dog explained.

"So?" Manny asked munching on a hot dog.

"Not good," Jake replied returning his ear to normal. "Looks like we may have to steal it after all."

"I've got the fake trophy right here," Fu Dog said pulling it out of his doggy fat.

"Great, it's my turn," Manny said twirling his belt buckle transforming into El Tigre!

"No wait!" Jake trying to stop him, but it was too late. Tigre already grabbed the fake trophy and ran off! "We got to stop him!"

"Why we were going to steal it anyways, better sooner than later I always say, Hu gu." Fu Dog pointed out.

"But we don't want to attract attention to ourselves," Jake argued.

* * *

"Looks like Ember is up next," Tucker reading the program.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

Danny coughed nervously and he gave the outline of the plan. "Well, first off I'm going to use my ecto-beams to destroy the cameras so she can't broadcast, then I'll use my ice powers to freeze the stage and"

"You're just going to be playing it by ear, as usual," Sam interrupted.

"Pretty much," Danny confessed. "At least if anything goes wrong we have four, uh three heroes and a undecided for back up."

"**HELLO, CONCERT GOERS! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!"** Ember yelled strumming her guitar sending out her hypnotic tune. "Ember!" "Ember!" "Ember!" the crowd started chanting. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were protected by the Fenton Phones that they brought with them for this purpose. Thanks to Danny's warning the heroes were prepared with ear plugs for protection. Betty and Noah were about to be affected, but thanks to X-5 detecting the hypnotic effects, he was able to break the trance by tazering them. After being debriefed, they then went into their guardian uniforms and activated the sound filtering system in their suits. Kim and Ron however ended up being completely hypnotized. Meanwhile backstage safely out of range of Ember's music; El Tigre was busy breaking into the main office to do the old switcheroo on the trophy!

"That's it come to papa," Tigre said grabbing the trophy; but at the same time Sparky grabbed the other end! "What the? Who are you?" Tigre demanded.

"A better question is who are you?" Sparky shot back.

"I am El Tigre, hero of Miracle City!" Manny said proudly. "Or villain, I haven't decided yet. But I do know that I'm going to steal this trophy and replace it with this fake one!" Tigre showing off the trophy that Fu Dog made.

"No I'm going to steal it and replace it with this one!" Sparky shot back waving the trophy that X-5 made.

"No me!" Tigre yelled pulling on the trophy.

"No me!" Sparky pulling on it as well.

"Let go!" Tigre clubbing Sparky with his fake trophy.

"You let go!" Sparky retaliated by hitting Tigre with his own trophy. The two continued to fight over the trophy with neither letting go or watching where they were fighting. Before long they soon found themselves crashing on stage, disrupting Ember's performance!

"What the?" the ghost pop star gasped. Glaring at the two who just messed up her plans and were still playing tug of war with the trophy. Despite their interference, the audience was still entranced by Ember and continue to chant her name.

"Not the opening I was expecting but oh well," Danny said as he hid under his seat. Sam and Tucker giving him as much cover as they could as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Oh Sparky," Betty groaned as she gave the signal to back him up.

"Man couldn't they have waited until after our turn?" Guy complained as he transformed into Shezow!

Seeing that the party has started, Jake and Haley became dragons.

Still in his room Wade dropped his drink not believing what he just witnessed.

"Hey Ember, looks like your show fell flat!" Danny taunted.

"Should have known you'd be here dipstick!" Ember sneered. "But I don't feel like fighting you right now, luckily I brought in a ringer." Ember snapped her fingers and Valerie walked on stage still chanting Ember's name. "Alright sugar pop, so everyone how much you love me!" Ember ordered. Valerie quickly transformed into her black and red Huntress suit and pointed her blaster straight at Danny!

"Uh now Valerie, let's not do anything rash," Danny pleaded not wanting to make the situation between them any worst. Valerie still hypnotized, did not listen to him and fired her gun.

"Laser Lipstick!" Shezow called out deflecting Valerie's shot in the nick of time! "Alright Valerie, I want you to snap out of it!" Shezow demanded.

"Ha! Like that's going to work." Ember laughed.

"Uh Shezow," Valerie said in a daze. Seeing her hero standing in front of her was enough to shock her out of Ember's trance. "SHEZOW!" Valerie screamed.

"Shezow?" the audience coming out of their hypnosis as well. "Shezow!" "Shezow!" "Shezow!" they all started chanting.

"Yes, yes, I love you all!" Shezow said waving at the audience.

"What just happened?" Danny asked completely bewildered.

"It helps to he the worlds most popular hero," Shezow explained still basking in the glory.

"NO! Don't chant her name! Chant mine!" Ember demanded as the flame on her head grew weaker and weaker.

"Oh Shezow, I'm so sorry," Valerie apologizing for her actions.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." Shezow assured her. "But ghost hunter, you still have a job to do." Shezow pointing at Ember.

"My pleasure," Valerie grinned aiming her gun at Ember this time.

"Don't worry Sparky, we're here to help!" Betty exclaimed as she, Noah, and X-5 rushed to his aid.

"I don't think so missy!" Jake said knocking them back with a tail whip.

"Hey you pickle nose, let go of that trophy!" Haley demanded breathing fire at poor Sparky.

"YEEEEOWW!" Sparky screamed releasing the trophy.

"Tigre, get the trophy out of here, well hold off uh who ever these guys are!" Jake instructed.

"If you insist," Tigre said making a mad dash.

Off to the sides Kim Possible finally broke free of the hypnosis after witnessing someone stealing the trophy just as she suspected. "Oh no you don't!" she said chasing El Tigre. After doing a series of impressive flips and swinging via her grappling hook; she managed to intercept the little cat boy. "Hold it right there!" she demanded.

"Please chica, if you think I won't hit a girl you have another thing coming!" Tigre said doing a jump kick to her head.

Kim quickly dodged it and countered with a spin kick of her own hitting him in midair. "Nice try kid, but this isn't my first rodeo!"

Tigre growled in frustration. That one kick told her that she was not someone to trifle with. While he's confidant that he can take her in a normal fight, he wasn't sure if he could do it while protecting the trophy at the same time. Tigre braced himself as Kim charged at him again when...

"SMOKE BOMB!" the Ninja appeared in a puff of smoke, that smelled like farts, blocking Kim's attack. "Tigre go! I've got this." Ninja said. Tigre nodded and hurried out of there.

"Don't worry Kim, we've got him!" Ron said chasing after Tigre.

"You know I normally don't fight girls, you know unless they've been turned into monsters, but I'm afraid I'm on a very important mission right now." the Ninja said.

"Well too bad for you, but you're not the first ninja I've faced," Kim said getting into fighting stance.

* * *

Back on stage Valerie was still fighting Ember while the Long Dragons had their hands full fighting the Guardians. "Who are these guys?" Jake wondered not knowing that Betty was wondering the same thing.

"Alright you overgrown lizard, time to get serious!" Betty said cracking her knuckles.

"You mean you weren't serious before," Jake retorted. Betty using all of her alien martial arts training began flipping around and using various rapid kicks. Jack using everything his grandfather taught him, was able to block most of the little girl's attack, but not all of them. Betty managed to score some painful hits on his face and chest causing him to back away. Betty was about to attack again when this ninja girl jumped out of the crowd and began attacking her with this strange spear!

"Hey Jake is this girl giving you trouble?" Huntsgirl giggled.

"Careful Rose, she's got some serious moves!" Jake warned.

"You're not going to give me the I don't hit girls excuse?" Huntsgirl teased.

"Hey! I never held back fighting you!" Jake reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Huntsgirl remembering the good old days. But that meant that this girl is trouble. "Guess I shouldn't hold back either," Huntsgirl declared.

"Hey Danny, I'm going to look for Tigre while you assist Valerie," Shezow suggested.

"Normally I would, but we're not really on speaking terms right now," Danny admitted.

"Fine I'll stay here and you go check on Tigre," Shezow said.

"Got it," Danny said flying off. Danny soon found the Ninja fighting a familiar looking girl.

"I have to say it, you're pretty good for a thief." the Ninja complimented.

"Yeah well it's pretty easy to dodge your attacks when you keep announcing them like that," Kim taunted. "Wait, you think I'm a thief!"

"But let's see how you handle this," the Ninja started doing some weird gestures. "Clouds, wind, chicken; NINJA AIR FIST!" The Ninja shot a burst of solid air at Kim knocking her back.

"That's new, but I'm not a thief!" Kim insisted.

"Oh yeah then why were you after the trophy?" the Ninja challenged.

"Because you and that cat boy are stealing it!" Kim accused.

Randy could see her point of view as well as these doodles floating in the air. '_Sometimes the ones who stand against you are not your enemies.' _ "So that's what the nomicon meant!" Randy understanding the lesson.

"She's got you there," Danny said landing next to the Ninja. "Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, and this is my friend the Ninja." Danny introducing themselves. "I must apologize for the misunderstanding, but we need that trophy."

"The Ninja, that's creative," Kim said critically. "But maybe you should start explaining."

* * *

After Danny left, Shezow could see that Valerie was handling Ember rather well, so he decided to assist the dragons since they were outnumbered three to four. "Alright, hold it right there!" Shezow yelled.

"Shezow, as per the Hero's charter 117b-omega, I'm officially requesting your to assistance!" Betty said.

"Uh hero's charter? Everybody STOP!" Shezow ordered. Soon the dragons and the guardians froze. "Um Sheila, do you know what's she's talking about?" Shezow talking into her ring.

Sheila's holographic image projected out of the ring and began explaining. "The Hero's Charter is a set rule and guidelines for heroes to follow. And 117b-omega states that any hero is to answer the request of the Galactic Guardians. I'm afraid she's got you working for her, that is if she is a real Guardian." Sheila then started scanning Betty. "Whoa Atomic Betty, we're in the presents of a celebrity here."

"Say what now?" Shezow feeling really confused.

"The Galactic Guardians are the police of the universe, and before you ask, yes Earth is in their jurisdiction. Though they normally leave us to our own devices." Sheila explained.

"And the Atomic thing?" Shezow asked.

"The title of Atomic is given to the best Guardians, and Betty here is considered to be one of the greatest." Sheila reported.

"Okay Miss Guardian, why are you here?" Shezow asked.

"My mission is to secure the trophy for this contest and deliver it to Guardian Headquarters." Betty explained.

"Hold up, my mission is bring the trophy to the Dragon Council!" Jake argued. "And I asked for Shezow's help first."

"Look you don't understand, the trophy is a key component for a powerful doomsday device." Betty pleaded.

"So it's not some kind of magical artifact?" Shezow asked.

"Yes, and if we don't bring it to a secure area, some of the most vile aliens will come after it!" Betty tried to warn them.

"You mean like them?" Haley cowered pointing to a large swarm of alien crafts raining down from the skies. Most of the crafts kept flying in the air, but the ones that landed on the ground transformed into menacing looking robots!

"Holy Shezow!"

"What the juice!"

"Oh boy!"

"Didn't see that coming!"

"Not good!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"This looks bad!"

"Awwww, man!"

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"**For those of you just joining us: This is the Rocking Robin reporting live at the Ultimate Battle of the Bands, where we were currently searching for the newest talents from around the world! During an impressive performance by one Ember Mclain from Amity Park, which for some reason I can't really remember all that well, some unsavory characters tried to make off with our trophy! Why they would be fighting over it is beyond me. Then in surprising twist, this escalated into an all out battle with such heroes as Kim Possible and Shezow joining in the fight! Perhaps that trophy is more valuable than I thought! Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, the world is invaded by ALIENS! They are everywhere! Causing mayhem and disarray all over! All I can say is that this isn't in my contract! I'm outta here!"** Rocking Robin dropped his mic and ran away as fast as he could, only to hurry back after running only a few feet. **"The Ultimate Battle of the Bands is sponsored in part by Fizzburp."** Rocking Robin said holding a soda can up to the camera. **"Fizzburp, the most carbonated soda in the world! Also be on the lookout for the words ****overwhelmed**** and ****persevere****. And now back to the action!"** Robin then resumed his escape.

As Rocking Robin reported there's mass pandemonium as the audience started panicking by the sudden appearance of the alien fleet. With the heroes and sidekicks regrouping to decide what course of action to take. "What'll we do? What will we do? We have to get out of here? I know we can play dead! Or just surrender!" Haley freaking out due to her inability to handle the unexpected!

"Keep it together Haley! Now is not the time to panic!" Jake said shaking his little sister. "So what do we do Shezow?"

"Me? Why me?" Shezow asked nervously.

"Well technically you are still team leader," Jake pointed out. The other heroes nodded in agreement, mainly because they didn't want to be the leader in this situation.

"Fine," Shezow sighed. "Kelly, you and Maz evacuate all the people here immediately. Get the other sidekicks to help out as well."

"On it," Kelly replied.

"Hold up, we are not sidekicks!" Trixie objected.

"That's right!" Spud agreed.

"Fine," Shezow rolling her eyes. "Congratulations, you've just been drafted as sidekicks!" Shezow said shaking their hands.

"I have mixed feelings about this," Spud in confusion.

Shezow then grabbed the trophy from Tigre. "And Maz!"

"The name's not Maz!" Maz interrupted dressed in a black long coat with a shooting star design embroider on the back, novelty star shaped sunglasses, an oversized star belt buckle, and swinging a star shaped guitar he found back stage. (Most likely left behind when the band members fled.) "I'm the Star Rockie!"

"Are you sure it's not Star Dorkie," Shezow teased. "Here, you take the trophy and guard it with you life!" Handing the precious artifact to her sidekick.

"Right, with my life!" Maz/Star Rockie said with enthusiasm as he received the trophy. "With my life," he whimpered after realizing what he just committed himself to.

Shezow then turned to the heroes. "Okay Magmus, Tigre, Ninja, uh Ninja girl, and little pink dragon girl."

"Haley," Haley corrected him.

"Huntsgirl," Rose correcting him as well.

"Whatever," Shezow shrugged. "You guys deal with the ground troops. AmDrag, you and Phantom with me to take out their air force!"

"Roger that!" they all acknowledged heading out to their tasks. While still facing Ember, Valerie noticed that her hero flying off to meet the enemy. She then activated her jetboard and prepared to follow Shezow in to battle.

"Hey, where are you going Sugar Pop?" Ember demanded. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have more important things to deal with than you right now!" Valerie retorted before flying off.

Ember took this moment to look around and see the chaos around her. "First two trophy thieves, then Shezow, and now an alien invasion! What is this: Steal attention from Ember Day!" Ember yelled as two drones approached her. "Well no one steals the spotlight from me!" Ember strumming her guitar, sending out two ecto-fists at the drones destroying them easily. "This was suppose to be my time to shine!" Ember yelled. "Ah screw it, I'm out of here," she decided after she saw that no one not even the alien drones were paying any attention to her and vanished in a puff of stage smoke.

Valerie hurried to Shezow side. "Shezow you got room for one more?" she asked.

"More the merrier," Shezow smiled.

"I must say it's an honor to fight by your side," Valerie feeling all giddy.

"You can admire me all you want after we survive this," Shezow said sternly. "Now let's She-nihilate them! BOOMERANG BRUSH!" Shezow throwing her weapon at the invaders. Danny and Valerie followed her lead by firing their ecto-beams, while Jake breathed fire on them!

"That was pretty impressive," Betty complimenting Shezow's leadership skills.

"Indeed, but against such incredible odds, I calculate only 54% of success," X-5 reported.

"Then maybe we should help them out," Sparky suggested.

"My calculations already included our help," X-5 said woefully.

"Right, this may be too much for us," Betty admitted. "We'll need some back-up!" Betty calling headquarters on her wristband. Soon the holographic image of Admiral Degill projected out. "Sir, we are currently being attacked by unknown invaders. Requesting that you send us re-enforcements!"

_"I'm afraid I can't do that Betty!"_ Degill said apologetically. _"Because it's not just there, the entire planet is under attack!"_

* * *

-Miracle City-

White Pantera and Puma Loco were fighting back to back against the alien invaders. "Rodolfo, where did these thing come from?" Puma asked his do-gooder son.

"I don't know father, they just came out of nowhere," Pantera answered. "Never the less we must stop them in order to save Miracle City!"

"This would be a lot easier if Manny was still here, but nooooo, you just had to let him go on that trip didn't you!" Puma said critically.

"In my defense, I did not know we'd be having an alien invasion today," Pantera said calmly as he kicked another drone. The mismatched father/son hero/villain duo continued to battle on as more and more drones closed in on them.

-Hawaii-

"Ragatuga!" a small blue koala like creature yelled as he curled up into a ball and started rolling at the invaders, knocking them down like bowling pins!

"You go Stitch!" Lilo cheering him on! Stitch laughed manically as he pulled out four blasters and started firing wildly at all the alien targets around him. Giving in to his destructive nature. "You don't have to enjoy it that much," Lilo said critically.

-Amity Park-

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Dani screamed as she continuously fired ecto-beams at the onslaught of alien crafts. Before he left for the competition he asked her to watch over thing for him. Of course it was suppose to be a quiet day since all the ghosts except for Ember were safely locked away in the ghost zone, but neither anticipated an alien invasion. "Thanks a lot Danny! You couldn't teach me the Ghostly Wail before you left," Dani griped as she fired more beams at her unknown foes. A ghost power that can hit multiple targets would really be helpful now.

"Looks like you're in a bit of a jam my dear," a creepy and familiar voice addressed her.

"Plasmius!" Dani spat. "No, no, I'm handling things just fine!"

"I see that," Vlad agreed. "But for how long. I know for a fact that you cannot use your powers for a prolong battle; and despite what happened between us, I really don't want to see you destroyed so I'm here to offer you my aid."

Dani knew that he's lying, but she weighed the pros and cons of his help. "Alright, but don't think that just because I'm accepting your help now means that I'm going to go willing to your lab table again!" Dani snapped.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Vlad grinned as he created hundreds of copies of himself!

-Tremorton-

A small robot girl was shot out of the sky by hundreds of fighter drones that descended from the space. Even though she's down, the aliens continued to hound her! While not too badly damaged, She did lose her left arm in the last attack! She braced herself as the aliens fired at her again only to see a familiar robot shielding her with his own body.

"Are you alright Ms. XJ-9?" the Silver Shell asked.

"Yes thanks to you," Jenny said relieved to see him. "But who are these guys and what are they after?"

"I think those questions will have to wait for later. Right now we need to get you out of here." Silver Shell suggested.

"I guess you're right," Jenny reluctantly agreed. Just then a large aircraft flew over head and several troopers on skybikes began engaging the enemy! "Wow, Skyway Patrol is actually being useful." Jenny joked. "And I can't have that!" She stood up transforming herself into a large multi-missile launcher.

"But XJ-9, you're damaged!" Silver Shell pleaded.

"Sorry, but I can't let Skyway Patrol show me up! I'd never hear the end of it!" Jenny said firing wildly at the aliens.

"Heh, that's my girl," Silver Shell laughed transforming his arms into large Gatling guns.

-Townsville-

"Alright girls, let's take them down!" Blossom ordered as she and her sisters charged straight at the invaders.

"You've got it!" Buttercup replied.

"We'll show them! Hardcore!" Bubbles yelled. The three girls fired their eye beams destroying every of the drones in their sight!

-Bootsville-

"Dennis! The Kat invasion has begun!" Coop screamed in terror at the sight of the oncoming army.

"What will we do? What will we do?" Dennis freaking out! Just then Mr. Kat hissed at them and gestured to follow him.

"What do you want you hairless freak? Bring us to be publicly executed? Well it won't work! We'll fight you to the biter end!" Coop said in defiance. Mr. Kat just snorted as he led them to one of his secret weapon stashes and handed the two boys some blasters. "What's your game?" Coop asked suspiciously. Mr. Kat took his gun and shot down one of the alien crafts.

"I don't think this is the Kat invasion," Dennis figured. "I think this is a different group of aliens and Kat needs our help to repel them!"

"What no way!" Coop shaking his head.

"Coop, this may be the only way to save the Earth," Dennis argued.

"The enemy of my enemy and that junk huh," Coop sighed. "Alright a truce, but after this, business as usual!" Mr. Kat meowed in agreement.

-Copper Canyon-

"Hey Max, do you think that these guys might know something about my past?" Steel asked his partner and fuel source.

"Not my biggest concern right now!" Max yelled punching the drone he was fighting. "Why, are they like you?"

"No their completely different," Steel confirmed after a quick scan. "But they are alien so they might know something."

"Well maybe we should capture one so you can jack into it's brain or something," Max suggested.

"Great idea, why didn't I think of that!" Steel mentally kicking or rather zapping itself in the butt.

"So that's the plan. Go Turbo, Strength!" Max Steel transformed into their strongest mode allowing him to crush the drone with one hit.

"Max, we needed him alive or functioning or whatever they call it!" Steel snapped.

"Don't worry buddy there's plenty more where he came from," Max gulped looking at the millions of drones heading towards them.

-Fair City-

"This bad, WordGirl is being overwhelmed by swarms of alien spacecrafts!" the Narrator exclaimed.

"Over what?" Some random person asked.

"Overwhelmed: it means to have a strong emotional effect on a person, or to overpower and defeat someone." WordGirl explained.

"Does that mean you're going to give up?"

"No," WordGirl said with determination. "Me and Capt. Huggy Face will persevere and win!"

"Persa-what?"

"Persevere: to continue in a course of action in spite of difficulty or lack of success. Word Up!" WordGirl defined before she and Capt. Huggy Face renewed their attack against what looked like an infinite number of alien drones.

-Norrisville-

The drones sped down the street, not attacking anything or anyone for some odd reason. Then without warning they charged up their weapons and fired on one unsuspecting vehicle before flying off. "My Car!" Principal Slimovitz screamed. "Why?" crying over the smoking wreck.

"Well we had to destroy it at least once in this story," the Narrator commented.

-Up in Outer Space-

"Report," the captain ordered.

"We've manage to secure about a dozen of Earth's heroes sir, but we are meeting heavy resistance. We've already lost over half of our drones." the alien reported.

"Send down the rest," The captain ordered. "All of them!"

"But sir, that could leave us completely defenseless," the alien pointed out.

"Do not question my orders!" the captain yelled.

"Yes sir," the alien gulped. Pressing the button on the control pad. Outside the door to the hangers opened and several hundred more crafts came flying out. About 3 times more than the first wave.

* * *

-Back at the Ultimate Battle of the Bands-

_"Earth's defenses are holding, but who knows for how long. I've deployed all available Guardians including the cadets, but we are spread too thin."_ Degill informed her.

"Understood," Betty sighed as she turned off her communicator. "Looks like we're on our own," Betty informing her troops. "Noah go with that Star Dorker"

"I believe his name is Star Rockie," Noah corrected her.

"Whatever, just help him protect that trophy! X-5, take to the air and assist Shezow. Sparky you're with me!" Betty ordered. As instructed, Noah hurried over to the Star Rockie's side using his blaster to take down any drones near him. X-5 flew up to Shezow and informed her that he's there to help. Shezow naturally only had one order for him, "take down the enemy!" To which X-5 turned his arm into a blaster and started shooting.

Back on the ground, Sam and Tucker finally managed to break free of the stampeding crowds. Since they were stuck in the audience when the aliens appeared, they ended up getting swooped away in the panic. "Finally," Sam breathing a sigh of relief. "Come on we've got to find Danny!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Tucker noted pointing to the sky where Danny is fighting a bunch of alien space crafts along with Shezow, Amdrag, Huntress, and this little weird robot dude. Looking around at the mayhem, they found Kelly along with Trixie and Spud have been trying and failing to get the people to evacuate in a calm and orderly function. Maz I mean Star Rockie tried fighting off the aliens by swinging his star guitar like a club; but being that it is just a guitar, it broke after only one hit. Howard and Frida decided to take advantage of the chaos and raid the food stands while pocketing any loose change they found on the ground. While the Ninja and Tigre were fighting the robots on the ground with this other ninja girl, a giant lava man, and little pink dragon.

"You need any help there good buddy?" Howard asked not really wanting to help, but offering just to be polite.

"No, no I got this." Randy answered, knowing that Howard wouldn't be much help anyways. "These guys are just as easy as Robo-Apes! Ninja Chain Sickle!" Randy twirled his weapon around slicing the alien drones in half proving his point.

"Ok then," Howard resuming doing what ever it is he was doing at the time.

"I could use some help!" Tigre screamed after being pinned down by a drone.

"I'm on it!" Frida yelled looking around for something to use. She soon spotted a rocket launcher, a prototype plasma cannon, and a potato! "Yes!" she cried out throwing the potato.

"Really," Tigre said dryly.

"You know you shouldn't waste food," Howard scold her.

"And potatoes is my thing!" Spud argued.

"Still need help here!" Tigre reminding everyone. Just then a dark purplish laser shot the drone blowing it up! Everyone turned to see a girl in a bird theme suit with an oversized blaster. "Black Cuervo! What are you doing here?" Tigre asked.

"I came for the concert," Cuervo answered rather nonchalant. "Ah mayhem and chaos, people screaming in terror. Just like our first date, no?" she said rather seductively.

"Sorry Cuervo, but in case you haven't heard. I already have a girlfriend!" Tigre retorted.

"Yes Zoe, but I'm not bitter about that at all," Cuervo smirked. Laughing at the irony that she is Zoe Aves. "Besides I bet you are still glad that I'm here to watch your back?"

Tigre had to admit that out of all his rogues, Black Cuervo is one of his toughest opponents; and if he could have anyone of them fighting by his side at this moment, it would be her. "Alright, let's do this!" Tigre extending his claws with Cuervo showing her talons as well, the two unlikely pair began mowing down their common foes!

* * *

"You get the feeling that we just missed out on something important?" Tucker asked. Just then a large robot appeared in front of them ready to smash them into pudding.

"Tucker do something," Sam yelled in desperation. Tucker pulled out his PDA and tried to hack into the robot's brain. However the robot detected the hack and countered by downloading a virus into the PDA causing it to crash and explode!

"Becky! NOOOO!" Tucker cried over the loss of his precious electronic device.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled as the robot raised its arm, ready to pound. Sam and Tucker held each other, bracing for the end. That's when this redhead jumped in, blocking the robot's attack then countered with a roundhouse kick to the head. "Are you two alright?" Kim asked after taking the robot down.

"We're fine thanks," Sam replied.

"No big," Kim said.

"Those were some wicked moves," Tucker said with admiration. "Where did you learn them?"

"3 years of cheerleading," Kim answered with a smile. "Uh-oh, you guys better get out of here!" Kim warned as more robots appeared. Quickly getting back into action, Kim proceeded to fight the robots using her self taught kung-fu.

"Hah, and you said cheerleading was a waste of a girls' time and talent!" Tucker teased. Sam was about to retort when she saw Kim pulling out a compact mirror and giving herself a look over.

"Hey miss cheerleader, now is not a good time to be checking your make up!" Sam yelled.

"It's always important for a girl to look their best," Kim countered. Before Sam could say anything else, the robots began shooting lasers at Kim. Thanks to years of dealing with lasers, Kim developed a natural instinct for avoiding and deflecting beams. Effectively using her compact to redirect the lasers to destroy all the robots she was facing. "A compact is a girl's best friend," Kim joked as she finished giving herself a quick once over.

"And you said nothing good can come from a girl carrying a mirror," Tucker taunted. Sam began grumbling a lot of rude remarks she'd want to say to Tucker about the subject, but can't with Kim Possible out there proving her wrong.

"You guys better get out of here and leave things to the professionals!" this blonde kid instructed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Name's Ron Stoppable," the boy answered. "I'm Kim's sidekick, and this is Rufus." Pointing to an ugly creature waving from his pocket.

"Is that a naked mole rat?" Sam gagged.

"Yes he is," Ron said excitedly. "You want to hold him?" Suddenly another robot appeared next to them. "Rufus go!" Ron instructed.

Rufus immediately jumped on the robot ran up its body and entered via small opening on the neck. A few seconds later the robot started shorting out before falling apart. Rufus then emerge from the wreckage with a huge satisfaction grin on his face. "Yeah baby," he squeaked giving the thumbs up.

"Good boy," Ron praised putting him back in his pocket.

"That is one freaky but talented mole rat," Tucker commented.

* * *

-Back in the skies-

"This is getting us nowhere fast!" Jake complained as he clawed another drone.

"Right, we're going to need a new strategy!" Shezow suggested using her heavy handed she slap to knock more drones out of the air.

"Any ideas?" Danny asked.

"Just one," Shezow grinned. "This is the battle of the bands, so why not give them a demo!" Danny grinned as well catching on to what Shezow is suggesting. "Alright everyone get behind me and Danny!" Shezow instructed. The other heroes did as they were told. Taking a deep breath, Shezow unleashed her Sonic Scream as Danny did his Ghostly Wail! The two sound attacks started to intermix creating the Screaming Wail attack. All the drones within hearing range of the wail started to come apart, but only a small fraction was being affected. They still needed to somehow make their screams louder!

"Here let me help with the rhythm!" Ember offered appearing out of nowhere. Strumming her amplifying cord, the Screaming Wail became 3 times larger and louder, destroying all the drones in the sky and the ground!

"Looks like we got them all," X-5 reported.

"Thank goodness," Valerie said feeling exhausted after all that. But their victory was short lived more drones started to descend on them!

"Oh Heck to the No!" Shezow cursed as one of the drones crashed into him!

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Ember said flying off. As she left the drones fired on the remained heroes. Proving their mettle as heroes, they continued to fight bravely; but too exhausted from the previous fight, they didn't have the strength to hold out for long and were soon shot down. The heroes on the ground faired no better and soon were down for the count. The drones then grabbed the Ninja, Tigre, Phantom, and AmDrag putting them inside their bodies before transforming into their plane modes and flying off into space.

"Manny!" "Cunningham!" "Jake!" "Danny!" Their loved ones screamed as the drone carrying them disappeared above the clouds!

"Guy!" Kelly yelled seeing Shezow being pulled into another drone as well. Running as fast as she could, she managed to grab Shezow's hand before he was completely pulled in.

"I got you Guy!" Kelly screamed desperately trying to pull Shezow free.

"Sorry Kelly," Shezow apologized. "Looks like it's up to you now!" Shezow's hand slipped out of Kelly's and the robot placed him inside its chest before flying back into space. With no explanation, all the remaining drones retreated as well.

"What is going on here!?" the remaining group wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Looks like it's up to you now!" Shezow said as her hand slipped out of Kelly's. Just as Shezow was being pulled into the drone, a pink swirl surrounded him!

"Guy!" Kelly cried as the alien craft that captured her twin flew off into the sky. "Please help!" she begged, not asking anyone in particular but hoping someone will answer her call.

"We'll do everything we can," Betty promised. Activating her bracelet, a holographic projection of Admiral Degill appeared. "Admiral, the enemy has been repelled but under suspicious circumstances"

"_They retreated after abducting all the heroes in the area," _Degill finished for her.

"But how did you?" Betty wondered until she figured out the obvious. "It's happening in other areas isn't it?"

"_I'm afraid so,"_ Degill confirmed as the screen changed. Showing images of other heroes being captured just like here.

"But why did the kidnaped my dear Tigre?" Cuervo demanded.

"Ah ha, I knew it!" Frida yelled. "I knew Zoe and Cuervo are one and the same! Otherwise why would you be here and she not!"

"Oh please, I'm just here for the concert; and besides I'd rather be dead than be that loser!" Cuervo scoffed.

"Well you got to admit, it is rather coincidental that you two are here," Sam eying Cuervo suspiciously.

"And you two are the same height and your voices sound the same," Howard noted.

"Not to mention you do seem very concerned about Tigre," Trixie added.

"Sorry guys but she's not Zoe," Fu Dog jumped in.

"How can you tell?" they all asked.

"Because Zoe smells like rotting roses, a popular perfume for Goths. Cuervo here smells like strawberries; fresh, sweet, delicious..." Fu Dog going into a drooling daze.

"Couldn't she have just put on a different perfume?" Spud pointed out.

"Kid, I'm a magic dog," Fu Dog reiterated. "My nose is a thousand times more sensitive than a regular dog. So even if she did put on another perfume, I still would have been able to sniff out the other stuff!"

"Works for me." "Yeah that's what I thought." "Their personalities were completely different." They all started saying, convinced that Zoe Aves isn't Black Cuervo. Everyone that is, except for Frida. "Ah come on you guys! Can't you see she's" **BZZZZT!** Cuervo zapping Frida with her tazer.

"Sorry but she was annoying me," Cuervo said playfully. No one could find any fault in her action, most actually agreed with her. Still she couldn't believe that her strawberry scented laser was able to hide her perfume like that.

"_The good news is that we traced the mother ship to the dark side of the moon. Which is why they were able to avoid detection. I've already ordered all available ships to intercept and rescue the heroes. Your team is to rendezvous with them immediately!"_ Degill ordered before fading out.

"Understood," Betty saluted. "X-5, ready the ship!" X-5 pulled out a remote control from his storage chest and pressed the button. A few of the unused booths then transformed into the Guardians' cruiser.

"Hold up!" Kim said jumping in front of the Guardians. "If you're going on a mission to rescue the those guys, then I'm coming with you!"

"You can count me in as well," Sam said! Pretty soon everyone wanted to partake in the rescue.

"Look I admire your enthusiasm, but this is official Galactic Guardian business, and I just can't take civilians along!" Betty said. "Besides, I don't have that much room in my ship."

"Civilians eh," Kim grinned as she pulled out her special ID card. "As a member of Global Justice I request to be apart of this mission."

"Fine but under one condition!" Betty said sternly. "You must have a way to survive the cold vacuum of space, because I don't have any spare space suits to lend you."

Kim looked dejected after hearing that until her Kimmunicator started ringed. _"Hey Kim, I heard your little dilemma and have a solution for you, check the side pocket of your backpack."_ Wade instructed.

Kim did as he said and found a small metallic bracelet. "Wade! Isn't this the"

"_Centurion Project, no! This is my own improved version. This one responses to will, not lies, and I designed it for space use as well."_ Wade said.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked.

"_I figured you guys would get a space mission one of these days, didn't think it would be so soon though."_ Wade answered.

"You rock Wade," Kim said as she placed the bracelet on. Activating the centurion, Kim was now covered with protective suit, but unlike the robotic armor from the original Centurion, this one was more simplistic and practical looking. Resembling her old white battle suit instead. "So can I go with?" she asked Betty.

"We don't have time for this just get on board," Betty said rubbing her head.

"You look great Kim," Ron complimented. Rufus squeaking his approval as well. "So how about me?"

"_Sorry Ron, but I only had time to make one,"_ Wade apologized.

"But, but," Ron stuttered.

"It's alright Ron," Kim whispered. "I'll be fine. In the meantime you need to help these people out." Kim indicating everyone else present.

"Alright Kim, you can count on me," Ron swore. Rufus squeaking the same thing from Ron's pocket.

"I know I can," Kim said giving Ron a light kiss on the cheek before boarding the ship.

As Noah started to board, Betty stopped him. "I'm sorry Noah but I need you to deliver the trophy to Guardian Headquarters."

"But Betty," Noah complained.

"This is important, Noah! It's possible that those aliens are after the trophy, and if not them others will be!" Betty reminded him.

"What's the deal with this trophy?" Kim asked.

"It's not a trophy, it's called a key cog. It is the final component to one of the most dangerous doomsday devices in the universe!" Betty explained. "How it ended up here is a mystery."

"Doomsday device? You never said anything about a doomsday device!" Howard accused pointing at Fu Dog.

"Look kid, I don't know anything about some alien doomsday device!" Fu Dog argued. "All I know is that for centuries Desert Goblins have been using it to create havoc okay!"

"You see Noah, getting this trophy to the vault is a priority 1 mission," Betty said.

"Yes Sir, I mean Mam, uh Betty. I won't let you down." Noah promised.

"I know you won't," Betty said feeling reassured. While it's true that securing the trophy is a priority 1 assignment, truthfully Betty wanted to keep Noah out of harms way, especially when their foe has a seemly endless supply of drones.

"Um Betty, which trophy is it?" Noah asked holding three trophies.

"The one that doesn't have a face imprinted on it," Betty sighed.

Noah looked at the trophies and saw that two of them had dents that looked like Sparky and Tigre from when they assaulted each other with them. "Oh right, got it!" Noah said discarding the two fakes.

Betty shook her head wondering if Noah can handle this assignment, but she has other concerns right now. "X-5 launch!" she ordered.

The remained humans watched as the Guardian cruiser flew up into the sky, carrying the only hope they have to see their friends again.

* * *

Up in Space on a ship hiding at the Dark Side of the Moon. "Report," the captain ordered.

"Well sir, we've manage to capture 97% of all registered heroes," the alien reported. "But we've also suffered heavy casualties. Over 9/10 of are drones have been destroyed or rendered nearly inoperable."

"Proof of the power of these earth heroes," the captain gloated. "Are you sure the special cells will be able to hold them?"

"Well, I was at first, but after seeing their powers first hand, I'm not sure any cell will be able to hold them for long." The alien said nervously.

"I should applaud you for your honesty, but if those heroes ruin my plans, you'd be the first to suffer!" the captain warned. Just then the ship's alarms went off. "What is it?"

"Sir, we have seven ships incoming! It the Galactic Guardians!" the alien on the radar reported.

"Why are the Guardians here?" the captain wondered. "Send out the drones and activate the automatic cannons!" The main screen showed about 3 dozen or so drones leaving the ship to engage the Guardians. "Is that all we have left?" the captain asked.

"I told you we suffered heavy casualties," the alien reminded him.

The captain growled as he watched the battle. "Why are our drones being destroyed so easily!" he demanded.

"You bought them at discount. Remember you said you wanted quantity over quality." the alien reminded him.

* * *

Kelly sighed sadly as she looked up to the sky. Try as she might, she couldn't help but worry about her brother. "Don't worry Kelly, I'm sure they'll bring him back," Maz assured her.

"I know Maz," Kelly smiled trying to put up a brave face. "I just wish that I could do something!"

"That's Star Rockie!" Maz said. "And why is your hand glowing?"

Kelly gasped in shock at seeing that her hand was glowing light pink. She was so distraught over her brother's abduction that she failed to notice the precious item in her possession. "Shezow's glamazon ring! But how, why?" Suddenly she remembered Shezow regulation 127B sub section 3C, once a year Guy can loan her the ring for 24 hours! Somehow Guy must have slipped her the ring before that robot captured him! "So this is what Guy meant," Kelly whispered to herself as she placed the ring on her finger. "You Go Girl!" Kelly called out. Everyone present that heard her turned to see what was going on.

"Shezow, you're safe!" Valerie hugging her. "But how? I saw them take you."

"That was my twin," Shezow said sternly. "And I'm going to get him back! Sheila bring me the Shehicle!"

"If you're going then I'm going with you." Valerie insisted. "Don't worry, my ghost hunting suit is designed for space use!"

"I do have one space suit with me if anyone else wants to come along," Shezow offered.

"Wait, you don't want me to come with you?" Maz asked.

"Sorry Maz, but I don't want to leave the trophy with unguarded," Shezow whispered.

"But they already have that guardian dude," Maz argued. They both glanced at Noah who was tripping over his own feet. "Okay I see the problem."

"Which is why I want someone dependable to keep an eye on it," Shezow insisted. "As a sidekick it's you're duty to help protect the world, Star Rockie!"

"You're right Kelly, I mean Shezow!" Maz said with chuckle. "You said doody."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Huntsgirl said to Shezow.

"No way, if anyone's going it's going to be me!" Haley insisted throwing a tantrum.

"Haley stop!" Huntsgirl striking a pressure point used to subdue wild dragons. "Calm down Haley, I know you want to help Jake, I do too, but only one of us can go."

"And it should be me!" Haley yelled.

"Haley, those aliens were targeting Jake and the other heroes, but they ignored me and Kim Possible. So it stands to reason that they are after beings with powers. If you go they'll probably capture you as well, and if this is part of a bigger invasion plan, the world cannot afford to lose another hero!" Huntsgirl argued.

"I hate it when you're right," Haley pouted. "But if you don't save Jake, I swear I will hunt you down and there will be no place safe in the universe you can hide from me!"

"You have my word," Rose said taking her mask off. Haley nodded reluctantly after gazing into her eyes. Shezow pink car arrived at that point, and the three girls jumped in. "So how are we going to get to outer space in this?" Rose asked.

"Like this!" Shezow said revving up the car and driving at full speed. Pressing the transformation button, the Shehicle became the She C-10 and flew up all the way to outer space.

"Wow this is amazing," Rose gasped at the sight of Earth.

"It's better than anything I could have dreamed of," Valerie choked just happy to be here.

"Put your game faces on because things are going to get rough," Shezow warned as they approached the moon.

The battle wasn't going well for the Guardians. While the drones were easily disposed of, the mother ship however was a different story. It had some powerful shielding with cannons to match. One by one, all but two were either destroyed or badly damaged. "Roger, I'm going to make another pass, cover me!" Betty ordered.

"_You know I'd do anything for you,"_ Atomic Roger responded.

The two ships did a flanking maneuver so that Betty's ship could get a clear shot. Thanks to Sparky's expert piloting skills, they were able to destroy three more of the mother ship's cannons without so much as a scratch. Roger however, got hit and was now adrift. "Roger are you alright?" Betty called.

"_I'm fine, my hair is came out unscathed, but my ship is out of commission."_ Roger reported.

"Alright, we'll come back for you as soon as we can," Betty promised. "X-5, do you see a place where we can board?"

"There are several hangers that we can use," X-5 said. "However getting to them will be the hard part since now all the cannons are targeting us."

"Sparky evasive maneuvers!" Betty ordered.

"Aye, aye, chief!" Sparky said trying to avoid getting shot.

"_Looks like you guys could use some back up,"_ a strange voice came over the communicator.

"Who is this?" Betty demanded. "This is a restricted Guardian channel!"

"This is Shezow ready to offer my assistance," Shezow replied. "If you draw their fire I will be able to take out their remaining cannons."

"_You heard her Sparky, draw his fire." _Betty ordered. The Guardian ship began flying circles around the mother ship at high speeds, giving Shezow the opening she needed.

"Firing She-lithium torpedoes!" Shezow yelled. Now Kelly is not the big gamer that Maz or her idiot brother is, but there's no way she could miss a target the size of the cannons. Only she did miss.

"I got this," Valerie said taking the co-pilot controls. "Firing She-lithium torpedoes! I always wanted to say that." Valerie's shots were dead on and the last of the cannons was destroyed.

"Captain, all of our cannons have been destroyed! We should retreat!"

"All Hands, maximum warp. Get me out of here!" the captain ordered.

"The ship it's leaving!" Rose gasped.

"Taking most of earth's heroes with it," Valerie commented.

"Not on my watch!" Shezow was about to fire again when the ship rocketed off.

"Tell me you can track it," Betty said to X-5.

"Barely, that ship has some illegal modifications done to it." X-5 complained. "It's already almost out of our tracking range."

"Oh no, but what about everyone else?" Betty felt divided between going after the bad guy or staying and help the other guardians.

"_Betty, you must pursue them_!" Admiral Degill ordered. _"Don't worry about the others. I've already sent a rescue shuttle to retrieve them."_ Betty saw the rescue shuttle picking everyone up.

"Shezow, is your ship capable of interstellar flight?" Betty asked.

"Yes!" Kelly answered remembering reading something about that.

"Great, I'm transmitting you the data of where that ship is headed. We're going to pursue right now." Betty said.

"Right behind you!" Shezow said as she was about to step on the gas.

"STOOOOOP!" Sheila cried.

"What's wrong Sheila?" Kelly asked.

"I'm in the middle of downloading myself into the She C-10 onboard computer," Sheila explained.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rose asked.

"Hello, my main frame is still in Megadale. Once you leave the Solar System, you will be out of my transmission range. So unless you think you can handle yourself out there without me then by all means, go." Sheila said.

"So how much longer do you need?" Shezow asked.

"Downloaded 33%, 37%, 38%," Sheila reported.

"This could take awhile," Shezow groaned.

"We can't wait," Betty said. "We'll begin pursuing the alien craft, you guys catch up to us as soon as you can."

"Understood," Shezow said as she watched the Guardian ship disappear into the empty void. "So uh what do you want to do while we're waiting?"

"Nuts," Rose said.

"Come on , things are not that bad." Shezow said trying to maintain a positive attitude.

"No I mean I found some nuts in the back," Rose showing a bag of peanuts. "Do you want some?"

"Sure why not," Shezow said dryly.

"Thanks, I'm starving," Valerie said.

* * *

On Betty's Cruiser.

"Is something wrong X-5?" Betty asked.

"Well captain, I don't mean to alarm you but according to my reading, the ship seems heavier than it's supposed to be." X-5 reported.

"Well we do have a guest now," Betty pointing to Kim.

"I already compensated for her, but we are still heavier than we should be. Sparky you didn't smuggle in more pig snouts!" X-5 accused.

"What no I didn't!" Sparky denied.

"Enough! We don't have time for this!" Betty scolded.

"Yeah, we have to hurry and catch up to those, whoever they are!" Cuervo yelled.

"What she said," Betty agreed. Just then everyone turned to the new comer. "Wait, what are you doing here? You're not authorized to be here!"

"I'm a villain, I don't need permission to be anywhere or to do anything!" Cuervo laughed.

"I want you off my ship now!" Betty demanded.

"Do you really want to risk a fight in here with all these delicate instruments?" Cuervo taunted showing off her talons. "Besides, you may need my help if you're planning on saving the other heroes. After all who knows more about braking out than a villain."

"Fine you can tag along," Betty decided. "But step out of line and I'll leave you on some remote asteroid and you can swim all the way back to Earth, got it!"

"Got it," Cuervo grinned as she took a seat.

"Well this explains the extra weight," Sparky laughed. Cuervo brought out one of her biggest blasters and point it at Sparky's head.

"Was that a fat joke?" She asked threateningly.

"Uh Chief," Sparky begged.

"Sorry Sparky, but I'm going to have to side with Cuervo on this one," Betty said dryly.

"Definitely," Kim agreed.

"Sheesh, women," Sparky complained.

* * *

On board the alien ship.

"Looks like all the shaking and booming has stopped," Jake said.

"So do you think won? Our side or them." Danny asked.

"Our side hopefully," Guy said nervously.

"Man I still can't believe you gave your ring to your sister," Jake said with admiration. "Going into an unknown situation like with without your powers man, that takes guts!"

"Don't remind me," Guy shuddered. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I just wish I knew what is going on."

"I think we're about to find out," Randy said as the doors opened and these strange aliens walked in.

"Greetings Earth's heroes, I'm sure you have questions"

"Let me go whoever you are!" Tigre demanded cutting him off. "You'll never get the trophy so long as I live. This I swear!"

"TIGRE!" everyone yelled signaling him to keep his big mouth shut.

"Trophy? What is he talking about?" the captain asked.

"Well sir, let me check the recording in the drone that captured him," this alien said fiddling with the drone. Soon the drone's recorded memory started playing on the screen, where one item caught the Captain's attention.

"The Key Cog! It was here the whole time!" the captain gasped.

"Apparently so sir."

"We must retrieve it immediately!"

"But sir, we've lost all our drones and the ship is too badly damage!"

The Captain thought about it, and knew that there's only one option. It's dangerous and expensive, but worth the risk. "Get me the Bounty Hunters!"


	5. Chapter 5

On Earth at the site of the Ultimate Battle of the Bands, the sidekicks left behind all stared sadly up into the sky. "Looks like they really are gone," Spud sighed.

"Uh huh," Rufus cried looking up as well.

"So what are we going to do now?" Trixie asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I have a job to do!" Noah said activating his bracelet. "Guardian Headquarters, this is Cadet Noah with an urgent message for Admiral Degill.

"_This is Admiral Degill,"_ Degill answered.

"Sir, I have the Key Cog, but Betty left in pursuit of the attackers. Requesting a lift back to base." Noah reported.

"_I'm afraid we can't do that Noah, this attack has strained our resources. All our transports are either out of commission or are currently on vital rescue missions. You will have to find your own way back to base."_ Degill ordered.

"But how can I do that, sir?" Noah asked nervously.

"_Geez Cadet, you are one of our finest recruits! I'm sure you can figure something out! Consider it on the field training. Degill signing out!"_ The image of Degill vanished.

"I don't suppose any of you have some bus tokens I can borrow?" Noah asked the remaining sidekicks.

"Hold up!" Haley/dragon cried flying in front of the young cadet. "My orders from the Dragon Council is to secure that magical artifact and bring it to them!"

"This is not a magic artifact, it's a component to a dangerous alien doomsday device!" Noah argued.

"If that's true then that means this is out of our jurisdiction," Fu Dog explained trying to calm Haley down. "We protect the magical world, not this Sci-Fi stuff."

"But we don't even know for sure if this trophy really is an alien contraption, or if he's telling the truth!" Haley argued. "For all we know, this guy is just a thief!"

"Good point," Fu Dog agreed. "So until we figure this all out we'll should stick with him."

"You can count us in," Ron said with Rufus squeaking affirmative. "Kim wanted me to protect the trophy and that's what we'll do!"

"And that goes double for me!" Star Rockie said.

"I would like to go with you, but I can only stay on the surface for a couple of hours and need to go back to the center of the Earth," Magmus apologized.

"I understand, thanks for your help big guy." Star Rockie waved goodbye as the magma monster entered the volcano he made earlier.

"You can count us out as well!" Sam said with Tucker nodding besides her. "We want nothing to do with this craziness."

"Yeah and I really need to check up on my sister. You know make sure she's alright." Howard glancing side to side, slowly backing away. Truthfully he wasn't too concern about Heidi's well being, fully confident that she's fine; but he wanted to get away from these crazies before things escalate again.

"And I don't feel so good," Frida still feeling groggy from being tazered by Cuervo.

"Sure, sure." the volunteers waving them off as if they weren't important.

"Kim gave me the spare key to her car," Ron showing off his keys. "We can use that to get to Guardian headquarters of wherever you guys want to go."

"Shot Gun!" Noah, Spud, and Maz called at the same time.

"_And so the fellowship of the trophy consisting of Noah the space case, Maz the overdressed sidekick, Ron the totally stoppable, Rufus the freaky nude weasle, Haley the temperamental dragon, Trixie the nag, Spud the potato head, and Fu Dog the smelly mutt hurried to Kim Possible's car. Unaware of the trials and hardship that awaits them on this perilous journey!" _

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Narrating, you got to give the heroes a proper send off," Howard joked.

* * *

Up in Earth's orbit, Huntsgirl and Huntress were out assisting in rescuing the downed Guardians. "Thanks for the save," Roger said as Huntress cut him free of his ship. The hatch on his ship got jammed during the fight and he ended up trapped in there.

"Hey, you guys helped protect our planet, we should be thanking you," Huntress said. Nearby Huntsgirl was having a hard time getting use to the space suit and zero gravity, but still able to assist in helping the guardians.

Inside the She C-10, Shezow monitored Sheila's download. "Are you sure you want to do this Kelly? Isn't dumb ideas more of a 'Guy' thing?" Sheila joked.

"I know it's risky but we don't know what we're going to face out there so we need to be prepared for anything," Kelly said. "And a little more muscle couldn't hurt."

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you," Sheila said.

"Hey Shezow, the Guardians have all been rescued and are heading back to their base," Huntsgirl reported as she and Huntress entered the plane.

"Good job, I have a little something for you," Shezow said handing them two small pink jewels that Sheila transported from the She-lair.

"Pretty, what are they?" Huntress asked.

"Glam-rocks, by inserting them into your equipment, they'll give you she-mendous powers," Shezow explained.

After a moment of hesitation, Huntsgirl placed her glamrock into her spear and Huntress inserted her's in her suit. A flash of pink light came out of the two girls as their weapons started glowing pink. Huntress did a quick systems check and found that her suit is now 200% more powerful than before, along with a whole new set of abilities that she didn't have before. Most likely Huntsgirl's weapon is the same.

"Download complete, we can go at any time." Sheila reported.

"Finally," the three girls huffed.

"Excuse me for being a complex super computer with over a trillion gigabytes of data." Sheila grumbled.

"Alright, let's catch up with Betty and the others!" Shezow ordered as the She C-10 blasted off.

* * *

In deep space, Betty's Guardian cruiser was still tracking the unknown alien ship. "Captain, I think I got a match," X-5 reported. "It appears to be a modified GXPT-119."

"I see, that could complicate things." Betty said warily.

"Excuse me, but how about explaining to those of us who don't speak space cop?" Cuervo retorted.

"GXPT-119 are prison transport ships, used to transport some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe." Betty explained.

"And since it's designed to hold dangerous alien criminals, it can hold all of Earth's most powerful heroes!" Kim figured.

"And how it was able to fended off the Guardians," Betty added, noting the ship's defensive capabilities.

"Great, so why is these space cops after heroes?" Cuervo asked.

"I can assure you that none of the intergalactic law enforcement agencies are responsible," Betty said. "The illegal mods and the fact that it didn't have any insignias on it are proof of that. But at least now we have a way to find out who's behind this. X-5 contact Admiral Degill." X-5 activated the ship's communicator and Admiral Degill's image appeared on the screen.

"_Atomic Betty, how goes the rescue mission?"_ Degill asked.

"We have just identified the ship as a modified GXPT-119, sir." Betty reported.

"_A GXPT-119, are you sure?"_ Degill asked.

"We're sending you the data right now," Betty said as X-5 transmitted the info.

"_Strange, the only ones who uses this type of transport are the Space Rangers. I will have to contact Star Command and hopefully Commander Nebula will have some answers. In the meantime continue with your investigation."_ Degill ordered.

"Yes sir," Betty saluted before cutting communications.

"Space Rangers?" Cuervo asked.

"They protect a different quadrant, practically on the other side of the universe," Betty explained. "But what would one of their transports be doing here?"

"We can ask them when we catch them," Kim suggested.

"While kicking their butts in the process," Cuervo grinned mischievously.

"Captain, I regret to inform you that I lost the signal near the planet Eisley-mos," X-5 reported.

"Well that's just great!" Betty groaned.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Eisley-mos has some of the largest space ports in the galaxy. If we don't find out where they stopped to refuel, we may never pick up the trail again. If they even stopped here at all." Betty explained.

"So not the drama, it can't be that bad," Kim said until she saw the endless number of ships landing and leaving the planet. "You're right, this could be a problem."

"Just so you know, detective work isn't one of my strong suits." Cuervo gulped.

* * *

On the bridge of the unknown ship, the captain waited patiently, crushing the head of one of his subordinates in the palm of his hand. "Why haven't the Bounty Hunters answered my call?" he demanded.

"Well sir, because your last check bounced, they are demanded that you pay double and in advance for any and all future jobs." his communication officer informed him.

"WHAT!?" the captain roared. "They dare make demands on me!"

"So shall we wire them the money, sir?" crew member 2 asked nervously.

"Well, um, no, I can't, because you see, we're kind of broke," the captain admitted sadly. "That's why we're doing this scheme. So do any of you idiots have any suggestions on how to get the Key Cog?"

"I have a suggestion," crew member 3 raised his hand. "Earth already has a bunch of super villains of their own, some of which are just as powerful as the super heroes. And they'll work for a lot cheaper than the bounty hunters you normally employ."

"Yes, without heroes to hinder them, this will be an easy job for even the lowliest of earth scum. So glad I thought of it." the captain gloated. "You, contact our human ally and instruct him to hire whatever thug he can to get the Key Cog! Oh, but don't tell him what it is or it's true valuable, otherwise those foolish humans will demand more money from me!"

_ "Now the stage is set; the Earth's greatest heroes are held captive by as of yet unknown foe, while the remaining lesser heroes are risking an impossible mission to track down and rescue them, leaving the leftovers to protect a precious and dangerous artifact from falling into the wrong hands." _

"What are you doing?" the captain asked.

"Narrating!" explained the crew member whose head is still in the captain's grip.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep space the She C-10 sped across the endless void, following the coordinates that X-5 provided to them. "Atomic Betty do you read. This is Shezow, we are on route to your location. Do you read?" Shezow reported over the communicator.

"_We read you,"_ Betty responded. _"Rendevous with us at Eisley-mos. X-5 will give you our coordinates."_

"Roger that," Shezow answered. "Sheila set a course for Eisley-mos! Alright you two, buckle up back there, because we're going in full throttle!" Shezow warned. Huntress and Huntsgirl quickly jumped on their seats and fasten their seatbelts as the She C-10 rocketed off.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at Eisley-mos. "Whoa, how are we going to find them in that?" Huntress asked seeing all the space going traffic.

"_Glad you could make it,"_ Betty's voice came over the communicator.

"Betty, where are you?" Shezow asked.

"_I'm on the surface checking out a lead,"_ Betty informed them. _"But I need you to check out the flight records from the three biggest space ports."_

"Sure thing, but I don't think my status as an Earth hero will give us much access to the information that we'll need," Shezow pointed out.

"_No problem."_ A badge with the Galactic Guardian emblem appeared in front on the dashboard. _"That will get you clearance to any LEGITIMATE records."_ Betty winked as she said legitimate. _"Just tell them that this is an official Galactic Guardian investigation."_

"Got ya," Shezow winking as well getting what she was implying. "Sheila, set a course for the largest space port."

"You know 'please' every now and then would have been nice," Sheila said sarcastically as she guided the She C-10 to their first stop.

"Alright we're on an alien planet, with weird creatures and customs so please try not to get into too much trouble," Shezow pleaded with the other girls. Huntress and Huntsgirl both reluctantly nodded. "At least not unless I start it," she joked.

Shezow pretty much followed the book when it came to questioning and searching. Showing whoever was in charge her badge and requesting to go through their records, while Sheila hacking into their computers, with Huntsgirl and Huntress questioning the employees.

* * *

In another more shady side of the planet Atomic Betty along with her team, including Kim Possible and Black Cuervo, were staking out a known smuggler hideout. "Alright on my signal," Betty instructed. "NOW!" The team broke down the door. "Everybody freeze, this is the Galactic Guardians!"

"It's the fuzz!" the smugglers screamed pulling out their blasters! The Guardians +2 went into action taking the thugs down quickly!

"Alright you, we've got questions and I'm sure you have answers!" Betty threatening the one who most looked like the leader.

"Anything, what do you want," the thug cried.

"There was a prison ship that came by not too long ago, I need to know where it refueled and where it's heading!" Betty said.

"I don't know nothing about that," the smuggler insisted.

"Oh really, because you have a reputation of knowing everything that happens on this planet," Betty said.

"Everything is a big exaggeration," the thug laughed.

"Listen if you don't tell us what we want to know..."

'Or what?" the he interjected. "You'll give me a wedgie? Tickle me? I know my rights." Betty had to admit that he got her. They came here for information, not to arrest anyone. So legally Betty couldn't do anything or really threaten him either.

"Allow me," Cuervo said as she approached the smuggler. Betty reluctantly nodded as she handed their prisoner to Cuervo.

"Oh and what are you going to do hero?" he mocked.

"Hero," Cuervo hissed. "I'm no hero, I'm a villain! One of the most notorious villains ever!"

"A villain with the Guardians, yeah right! Prove it!" he dared. Cuervo brought out her oversized blaster and blew up an adjacent building. "What the? You just blew up an orphanage!" he screamed in disbelief.

"What are you doing!" Betty demanded.

"Big deal," Cuervo scoffed. "I rob and blow up orphanages all the time. Once a month to be exact."

"I'll deal with you later, but right now we need to check to see if anyone needs help!" Betty scolded as she and her team along with Kim Possible, rushed to the orphanage! Leaving Cuervo alone with their prisoner. Cuervo grinned as she pointed her blaster at the guy's face. "Now tell me what I want to know, or else," she threatened. The guy soon cowered in fear under her cold and cruel gaze.

Across the street Betty and Kim managed to rescue the orphans from the wreckage. Luckily no one was hurt too badly but the loss of their home was heartbreaking. Thankfully Degill made arrangements for the orphans to stay at a special Guardian hotel, mainly used to protect witnesses, until their home can be rebuilt. "Hey where's Cuervo?" Kim wondered. Betty and her team frantically started looked around hoping that she's not doing anything stupid or destructive.

"Hey guys," Cuervo said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What are you up to?" Betty asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing much, just getting the info we wanted from our friend over there," Cuervo pointing to the smuggler's hideout, which exploded at that moment! "I did not do that!" Cuervo insisted.

"As if!" Kim retorted not believing her.

"You know I'm just tempted to drop you off at our maximum security prison on Pluto!" Betty yelled.

"Fine, then I you don't want me around then I'll just go off on my own," Cuervo huffed as she activated her jetpack and started hovering above them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Betty asked activating her jetpacks as well.

"Oh to where those, um, whatevers said that big prison ship was being refueled," Cuervo answered.

"You got that information from them?" Betty demanded.

"That and more, and if you want me to share any of it with you, you've got to promise to take me along!" Cuervo smirked.

"Fine you win," Betty sulked. She didn't want to bring this criminal with her, but she also didn't want her running around on her own either!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the largest space port's main office. Shezow, Huntress, and Huntsgirl was meeting with the CO. "I trust that everything is to your satisfaction?" the president asked.

"Unfortunately we couldn't find the information we were looking for," Shezow reported.

"That's too bad," the president said slyly. "Well if there's anything else I can help you with; validate your parking, give you a discount at the food court, show you and your cohorts the door."

"Actually you can help clarify something for me," Shezow jumped in. "According to your records there seems to be a discrepancy of over 100,000 gallons of fuel that went missing over the last hour, care to explain?"

"Well ahem there's a simple explanation for that miss," the president chuckled nervously. "You see all the ships landing and refueling here? Sometimes we accidentally overfill their tanks, or fuel spills, and other mishaps. It all adds up, you know."

Kelly didn't need her SheSP to know that this guy is lying. Sure such mishaps are normal, but for them to lose 100,000 gallons! And in such a short amount of time! No one is that incompetent. Normally Kelly would use her wit to trick him into confessing, but the clocks on the wall and on the desk just seem to be ticking backwards; mocking her, counting down the minutes, reminding her how much time she has to find her brother before she loses the ability to be Shezow! _'How would Guy handle this?'_ Kelly thought to herself. Fortunately her brother is an idiot so she knew exactly what he'd do. Shezow braced herself and kicked the president's desk with all her might! Sending it right over his head!

"SECURITY!" the president called out. The guards station in the room immediately charged at Shezow, but she merely pushed them aside like they were balloons. Responding to their boss's call, additional the security guards began rushing into the room as well. Not waiting for Shezow's orders, Huntress and Huntsgirl took the initiative to tryout their new powers. Huntsgirl activated her spear and the tip began glowing bright pink, allowing her to neatly slice through the guards' weapons. Huntress activated her ghost gloves, normally they would just create an energy field around her fist allowing her to punch ghosts, but thanks to the glam-rock, it made a pair of oversized gauntlets that quadrupled her punching power. Sending the security guards flying with one punch! "Man I could get used to this," both Huntress and Huntsgirl said admiring their new upgrades.

Ignoring her partners, Shezow calmly walked over to the president and grabbed him by the necktie. "Now will you please tell me what you did with all that fuel?" Shezow spoke in a soft but threatening tone. "OR ELSE!" Shezow punching a hole on the wall behind him.

"Alright," the president whimpered, wetting himself.

* * *

At a garbage dump site, Betty and her team was interrogating the owner of the place. "Yup, I refueled that tub," the owner admitted. "After I was done, they dumped their trash over there and flew off." He pointed at this large pile of garbage and the direction the ship flew off in, but that was little to no help at all to their destination.

"Isn't there something else to you can tell us, like where their destination might be?" Betty asked.

"Sorry ma'am, but I make it my policy not to get involved in other people's business. I just gas them up and send them on their way," he answered.

"He doesn't know anything," Cuervo finally said. "I've dealt with his type before, they don't see nothing, they don't hear nothing. Plausible deniability as they say."

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"Like they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure," Betty quoted.

"You think they might have left a clue," Kim figured looking at the mountain of garbage.

"It's a long shot, but the only one we've got," Betty said.

"Yuck, that's all you then heroes," Cuervo gagged.

As the team approached the mountain of trash, a small chunk of it burst outwards and a little caped girl with a star badge on her chest crawled out. "Well that was rather uncouth of him," the girl spat.

"Excuse me but are you alright?" Kim asked as she rushed over to the girl's side.

"I'm fine, but wait, aren't you Kim Possible, the famous teen hero?" the girl asked.

"Why yes I am," Kim said proudly. "And are you one of the heroes abducted from Earth?"

"Yes I am," the girl confirmed. "I'm Wordgirl."

"Wordgirl, ah yes here it is, hero of Fair City," X-5 running through his files on the abducted heroes.

"How did you escape?" Betty asked.

"Actually it's kind of embarrassing, but I didn't," Wordgirl blushed. Everyone just stood there waiting for her to explain. "Well you see, me and the other heroes were being incarcerated on that ship when this blabber mouth in a cat costume said something about a trophy..."

"Tigre," they all figured.

"Yeah I think those other guys said that was his name. So anyways after that..."

* * *

_-Flashback Criminal Prison Ship-_

"_Get me the Bounty Hunters!" the captain ordered._

"_Um excuse me, but who are you exactly?" one of the heroes asked._

"_Oh right. Ahem, behold in terror you lesser beings! For I am the Grand, the Terrible, the Evil Emperor Zurg!" Zurg raised his arms up trying to make himself look taller and more menacing, only to be greeted by silence. "What nothing," he asked sounding very disappointed._

"_Hey, you do know that we, uh I mean they are all heroes," a boy in a blue hoody said. "Do you have any idea how many Evil Emperors, Masters of Mayhem, Lords of Chaos, Kings of Destruction that these guys deal with on a normal basis."_

"_Um who are you?" Zurg demanded. "You don't look like a hero."_

_Zurg's minion then did a quick scan on the boy. "Um, he doesn't have any superpowers, and according to this, the drone that brought him here was suppose to have captured Shezow." the minion projected a picture of Shezow._

"_Does that look like Shezow?" Zurg roared shoving the minion's face at the boy. "He's not even the correct gender." Inside the prisons, the heroes were all laughing about that blunder._

"_Uh yeah that's because I rescued Shezow at the last minute! And just you wait, pretty soon she will come and shennihilate you!" the boy yelled._

"_Shennihilate?" Zurg looking puzzled. "Is that even a word?"_

"_No it's actually a play on words or a pun, in this case he added she to annihilate which means to completely destroy or to informal defeat completely." Wordgirl lectured._

"_You're from Lexicon aren't you?" Zurg asked._

"_Why yes I am," Wordgirl confirmed._

"_Right then goodbye," Zurg hit a remote which triggered a trapdoor and Wordgirl fell down. "Sorry but I'm only interested in human heroes."_

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

"That's when I landed in the garbage chute and got buried under all this trash," Wordgirl finished. "I have no idea how long I've been gone."

"You and the over heroes were only gone for a few hours," Kim said showing time on her watch.

"Thank goodness," Wordgirl breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wordgirl, do you have any idea where they might be taking the others?" Betty asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't hear anything about what he intended to do with us I mean them. Sorry I can't be more helpful." Wordgirl apologized.

"Then what good are you!" Cuervo snapped.

"Enough!" Betty reining Cuervo in. "Actually you've been very helpful." Betty could see the confused look on everybody's faces. "If this Zurg is only after human heroes, then there's a good chance we might find a trail of bread crumbs"

"In the form of alien heroes that he'll be tossing out! Leading us right to him!" Kim finished.

"Correct!" Betty praised.

"Great so when do we leave?" Wordgirl asked.

"What?" the all gasped.

"I'm coming with you to rescue the other heroes!" Wordgirl insisted.

"I'm sorry Wordgirl but I'm afraid you need to go back to earth," Betty said.

"But I want to help find the others," Wordgirl pleaded.

"I know you do, but right now earth is defenseless!" Betty reminded her. "If another attack should happen they'll need you."

"Also if Zurg is going to be sending bounty hunters after the Key Cog, we're going to need your help protecting it." Kim added.

"Key Cog?" Wordgirl not following.

"The trophy," they quickly explained what the Key Cog was and how it's vulnerable on earth.

"Alright I understand," Wordgirl conceded. "But for the record, I still would have preferred to go with you guys."

"X-5, give it to her," Betty ordered.

"Here you go," X-5 handing Wordgirl some tickets. "These will get you a flight back to earth."

"Oh and here," Kim handing Wordgirl a sheet of paper. "That's the cell phone number for my friend Ron Stoppable, the trophy should be with him. Please look after him." Kim pleaded.

"I'll do my best," Wordgirl promised. "Word Up!" Wordgirl then flew off.

"So what now?" Cuervo asked. "Seeing as how we don't have any other leads."

"_Betty do you read me, this is Shezow!"_ they heard Shezow's voice over the communicator.

"This is Betty, I read you," Betty answered as a holographic projection of Shezow appeared from her bracelet.

"_I've manage to convince the CEO of the space port to 'share' some information about that ship."_ In the background they could see Huntress and Huntsgirl still fighting the security guards. Betty groaned already dreading the paperwork she's going to have to do for this mission. _"It seems he manage to bribe some of the crew to tell him their destination, they are heading to a planet called Fridgidaria."_ Shezow reported.

"Great so let's hurry over there!" Cuervo demanded.

"Which one? There are over a dozen planets called Fridgidaria, all frozen wastelands and more than half of them are being used as maximum escape proof prisons!" Betty explained.

"Let me guess, prisons designed to hold the most dangerous criminals in the universe so they are capable of holding Earth's greatest heroes." Kim figured.

"Exactly," Betty said.

"But at least now we have a clue to where they might have gone," X-5 pointed out.

"Right, X-5 give Shezow the coordinates for all planets named Fridgiaria and mark the ones being used as prisons." Betty ordered. X-5 complied sending Sheila the data. "Shezow you check the planets in the third and fourth quadrant, while we'll search the first and second."

"_Roger that,"_ Shezow saluted before cutting communications.

* * *

A/N: To Kamille Millle,  
If you are asking for more stories about Dipper and Pacifica, I've already started the sequels to Pacifica's Revenge called Pines' Quest and Attack of Gray Bitie's Monster Alliance, please check them out if you already haven't.


	7. Chapter 7

Earth, just after the massive attack that led to the abduction of all Earth's greatest heroes! Across the planet the streets were deserted as people locked themselves indoors, fearing another attack. All except for one lone rainbow colored van crossing the Utah desert. Inside the occupants were engaged in a friendly sing-a-long as a means to distract themselves from their troubles, also to keep themselves awake during this long and boring drive:

"**We'll send him cheesy movies, The worst we can find (la-la-la). He'll have to sit and watch them all, and we'll monitor his mind (la-la-la). Now keep in mind Joel can't control, where the movies begin or end (la-la-la). Because he used those special parts, To make his robot friends. Robot Roll Call: (All right, let's go!)**

"**Cambot! (Pan left!)"** Noah called off.  
"**Gypsy! (Hi, girl!)"** Maz sang.  
"**Tom Servo! (What a cool guy!)"** Spud chimed in.  
"**Croooow! (He's a wisecracker.)"** Ron finishing the roll call.

"**If you're wondering how he eats, and breathes, and other science facts (la la la), Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show"**

"MAKE IT STOP!" Sam cried putting her hands over her ears! "You guys have been singing old TV theme songs for the last twenty miles, can we please take a break for awhile!"

"Or at least sing something more current," Tucker suggested.

"Hey don't diss the classics!" Ron protested turning to point at them, inadvertently causing the van to swerve.

"Ron! Keep your eyes on the road!" everyone yelled at their driver.

"Sorry," Ron apologized as he straighten out the wheel.

"Just no more singing okay!" Sam pleaded.

"Fine," the boys sulked.

"Thank you," the other girls said with a sigh of relief.

"Spoil Sport," Rufus squeaked sticking his tongue at her. For Sam who always viewed herself as a friend to the animals; to have any creature, even one as disgusting as a naked mole rat, show her contempt is very disheartening.

Just then Maz/Star Rockie just realized something, "Hey wait a minute! I just realized, what you guys even doing here?" He asked Sam, Tucker, Howard, and Frida.

"Yeah that's right, you guys said you were sitting this one out?" Spud recalled.

"Don't you remember?" Howard started rolling his eyes. "Because I sure don't."

Sam groaned, "All the cars in the parking lot, including that Kim Possible's car was gone. Most likely stolen when everyone else evacuated."

"The only thing we could find was this piece of junk," Frida grunted. "Luck for us that kindly old hobo gave us his keys before running off like a maniac." Actually she picked his pocket while he was going on in a crazed rambling about the end of the world.

"I believe he was hippie," Haley corrected her.

"Hobo, hippie, same difference!" Howard voicing his opinion. "The point is we're here now so deal with it!"

"Yes we still have a lot of ground to cover before we get to Guardian Headquarters over at MooseJaw Heights," Noah informed them still hanging on to the trophy.

"You know that bugs me," Trixie spoke up. "What is an alien headquarters doing here on Earth?"

"Admiral Degill likes earth coffee," Noah answered. Everyone stared blankly at him, not really sure how to respond to that. With nothing more to talk about, they just sat there in uncomfortable silence. Until Rufus started tapping out a familiar tune, that caused the boys to start singing again:

"**Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale. A tale of a fateful trip. That started from this tropic port, aboard this tiny ship. The mate was a mighty sailin' man, the Skipper brave and sure. Five passengers set sail that day. For a three hour tour, a three hour tour." **

"AAAAHHHRRGGG!" the girls all screamed in terror! Surprisingly not from the singing, but because someone was shooting at them!

* * *

A few minutes earlier and a couple miles way, a suspicious flying hovercraft was speeding its way towards our sidekicks. "How much farther?" Shego complained as she piloted the hovercraft.

"Just a little further Shego," Dr. Drakken said checking his instruments. "You know we'd be there a lot sooner if we didn't stop at that one store!" he scolded.

"Hey I needed new silk bed sheets," Shego objected.

"Whatever," Drakken brushing her off. "Alright turn 15 degrees to the right and we'll reach our target."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Shego said critically as she adjusted the craft's directions.

"Oh ye of so little faith. My new trophy scanner is a work of genius! I guarantee it will lead us to our objective." Drakken boasted.

"Oh you mean those other 2 dozen trophies it led us to weren't out target?" Shego snuffed pointing to the pile of trophies in the hovercraft.

"Those were just tests to calibrate the device," Drakken defended. "Hum, I'm detecting the trophy coming from that vehicle over there."

"Wow, your device is pointing to the only car on the road, how amazing is that," Shego mocked.

Drakken mumbled some choice insults as he scouted the van with his binoculars. "Hey it's Kim Possible's buffoon! Great, that means she has the trophy!" Drakken groaned.

"What really?" Shego grinned grabbing the binoculars from Drakken. "Hey it is him! Even if they don't have the trophy, being able to kick Kimmy's butt will be worth it! Take the wheel!" Shego ordered as she charged up her hands and started throwing energy blasts at the unsuspecting van!

"What was that?" the sidekicks and animal mascots cried after they felt an explosion nearby.

"Dr. Drakken," Ron gasped seeing the hovercraft in the rear view mirror.

"Friend of yours I take it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"He's one of the criminals that me and Kim regularly fight. Not much of a threat, but it's his hot partner we have to worry about!" Ron explained as he barely dodged another explosion!

"Kiiiim, come out play!" Shego taunted as blasted one of the tires forcing the van off the road!

"Are you trying to kill us!" Trixie yelled as they exited the van.

"That was the idea," Shego laughed as she jumped out of the hovercraft. "So hand over the trophy if you know what's good for you!" Shego demanded charging up her hands.

"Her hands are glowing!" Frida observed. "Cool."

"Yeah, you might want to avoid those," Ron advised. "But how do you know about the trophy?" Ron asked.

"Oh it's all over the internet, someone is paying a sizable fortune for it, and I'll be the one to collect!" Drakken explained.

"Not while I the Star Rockie is around!" Maz said in all his glory, which isn't all that much, attacking Shego with another star shaped guitar. Shego took just one quick swipe and sliced the guitar in half.

"Care to try that again," Shego taunted, holding her glowing hand just inches from his face. Star Rockie gulped as he shook his head quickly running back to the others. "Alright so where's Kim?" Shego asked looked around expecting her nemesis to ambush her.

"Uh, KP is not here, she kind of went to outer space to go after the heroes that those aliens kidnapped," Ron said casually.

"So Kim is gone and only her sidekick is here," Drakken laughed. "This will easy, Shego!" Shego grinned as she made her way towards the kids!

"It's wise not to underestimate me!" Haley warned. "Dragon Up!" She cried as her body was consumed by fire, transforming her into a dragon. Haley then started swinging her claws at the oncoming woman, but Shego blocked and dodged with ease! Frustrated Haley tried swinging her tail at her, but Shego grabbed it, twirled the little dragon around, and tossed her aside.

"Is that all you got dragon?" Shego laughed.

"Try this on for size!" Haley yelled breathing fire at her, which Shego easily dodged by doing a jump flip backwards!

"Nice shot. Now try some of mine!" Shego smirked as she threw an energy blast at Haley!

"AAAAHHHH!" Haley screamed in pain as the beam scored a direct hit, knocking her down!

"Hey! She's just a little kid!" Trixie screamed.

"Okay, you next then," Shego said charging right at Trixie. Trixie froze in panic seeing Shego's deadly glowing hand heading straight for her head. Luckily Spud managed to push she out of the way in time avoiding Shego's attack! Which created a large gash on the side of their van!

"Thanks," Trixie said as soon as she got her nerve back.

"No problem," Spud said giving her the thumbs up.

Shego continued on the offensive, attacking the other kids. The boys were running around barely avoiding getting hit by tripping over their own feet. Sam decided to see if those self-teach karate DVDs were worth the money and time she spent, and started to confront Shego!

"Hey, do you even know what that trophy is? How dangerous it is if it should fall into the wrong hands?" Sam asked as she blocked one of Shego's kicks.

"Don't care," Shego shrugged. "All I know is that someone is paying a lot for it and that's all I need to know." Shego then flipped Sam over her head. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't use those stupid moves from those instructional DVDs in a real fight. Most of them are aren't even real, they're just a scam. I should know, I made a lot of them!" Shego laughed. Sam collapsed after hearing that making a mental note to get refund on those DVDs.

Seeing his good friend go down, Tucker decided to step up and face the really hot evil woman that's kicking their butts. "Alright you take this!" Tucker yelled throwing his cell phones and other devices. Shego just stood there swatting the incoming electronic devices, shattering them under her power until Tucker's pockets were empty.

"Is that all you got," Shego asked slowly making her way towards him.

"Unfortunately," Tucker gulped backing away.

"Stand back Shego!" Ron yelled jumping in front of her doing his made up martial arts moves.

"Seriously, you want to go a round without Kim to protect you?" Shego mocked.

"Yes Shego take out what-his-name!" Drakken ordered.

"Come on, you still can't remember my name?" Ron complained, forgetting that he was in the middle of a fight. Shego took advantage of his distraction and was about to strike when another star shaped guitar smacked her on the head!

"Seriously, how many of those do you have!" Shego yelling Star Rockie.

"And where were you keeping them?" Tucker wondered.

"Actually I have one more," Star Rockie chuckled nervously.

"That was a rhetorical!" Shego roared karate chopping him across the chest! Everyone gasped in horror as the young sidekick fell to the ground, his shirt burned and torn from Shego's power.

"Star Rockie NOOOOO!" Ron cried rushing over to his side. "You'll be alright, you have to be! You're a hero!"

"No man," Maz coughed. "I'm a sidekick, and sidekick doesn't fight for glory, they do it to help the hero in anyway they can. That's our sacred duty."

"Yeah man you're right," Ron agreed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it. I need you to continue the fight. I need you to carry on my legacy!" Maz coughed again handing Ron his start shaped novelty sunglasses. "I need you to become the next STAR ROCKIE!"

All the guys watching this were all touched by what they were witnessing, some even started crying. The girls however were less than impressed. Especially since it's obvious to everyone that Maz wasn't fatality wounded, in fact he wasn't even hurt at all!

"Boys mature as they get older right?" Haley asked hopefully, feeling a bit embarrassed just by watching this.

"Actually this is as good as they get." Shego directing their attention to Drakken, who was equally moved by the performance.

"The passing of the torch, it is so beautiful." Drakken cried blowing his nose on a handkerchief. "It reminds me of when Optimus Prime passed the matrix to Ultra Magnus."

"We're doomed as a species," the girls groaned.

* * *

"Alright I'll do it!" Ron declared as he placed the sunglasses on. "I'll become the next Star Rockie, no I'm the Star Rocky, with a Y!" As Ron stood up, and to everyone's surprise, he was wearing the entire Star Rockie I mean Star Rocky outfit. "Along with my fateful partner, Star Ratty!" Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket wearing a matching costume and striking an Elvis pose.

"How did he get that on so fast?" Haley asked.

"He's a dude, it only takes us ten seconds to get dressed," Tucker justified.

"Yeah, never could understand why you girls spend to much time getting ready," Howard added thinking about his sister.

"And I thought that was just a myth," Haley said in astonishment.

"I want to know where that rat got his tacky costume?" Trixie asked.

"Oh we picked it up at the littlest pet store place we passed by in that one city," Ron explained. "It was meant for dogs, but it fits perfectly and Rufus really wanted it. Isn't he cute?" Ron showing off Rufus's new clothes.

"I think I liked him better naked," Sam scoffed. Again Rufus scowled at the Goth girl.

"Enough talk!" Shego roared. "Seriously, if I have to listen to you geeks any longer, I'm going to lose it!" Shego wasted no time in resuming her attack, only to be shock as Ron was holding his own against her! With everyone one else also staring in amazement and disbelief as well. Ron grinned as he felt a surge of power coursing through him! Seeing his friend downed and taking the mantle of Star Rocky triggered his long dormant Monkey Magic, giving him the strength and skills of a Monkey Master.

"Hah, behold the true power of the sidekicks!" Ron boasted.

"You know technically, Shego is my sidekick," Drakken commented, earning him a death glare from Shego causing him to cower again.

"That's it! Time to get serious!" Shego hissed. Losing to Kim was one thing, but to lose to her klutzy partner was something Shego could not will not stand for!

"You mean she wasn't serious before," Trixie said sarcastically.

"Naw, villains always say that when a fights not going their way," Spud commented.

Unfortunately Shego proved that she's more than 'just talk' as started moving twice as fast and hitting three times harder! Taking both Ron and Rufus down at the same time! "Alright, who's next," Shego huffed turning her attention to the remaining kids. That fight took more out of her than she expected, but still confident that she can still take on the rest, providing that they didn't have anymore skilled fighters.

Inside the van, three individuals peeked out the window, not liking how the battle is going! "This is bad, we've got to do something!" Fu Dog whimpered.

"But we can't risk them getting this Key Cog," Noah whispered hiding next to the magic dog.

"I'd say we're totally shoobed," Howard mumbled chewing on large sausage.

"Where did you get that?" Noah asked.

"From the hippie's lunch box," Howard answered pointing to a box full of meat and condiments.

"I thought hippies were vegetarians," Noah wondered.

"Maybe he really was a hobo," Howard shrugged not really caring.

"Yes but this may just give us a chance," Noah said as he grabbed a couple of sausages and a handful of condiment packets.

"Alright, who's next," Shego said harshly not finding this amusing anymore.

"That will be me," Noah said calmly as he stepped out of the van. "I am Noah Parker, Galactic Guardian Cadet and I won't let you anywhere near the Key Cog!" Noah swore getting into a crane stance.

"Whatever," Shego charging at the little boy. Noah in turn began running straight at Shego.

"I'm going to miss the little guy," Howard commented still munching on a sausage. To everyone's surprise, Noah not only dodged Shego's attack, but he managed to score a direct hit as well!

"Mustard on!" Noah cried as he swiped a layer of mustard on Shego's face!

"AAAHHH! MY EYES!" Shego screamed as the mustard burned her eyes.

"Mustard off!" Noah said swiping at her face again, only this time cleaning the mustard off.

"What the heck is that!?" Shego demanded.

"This is the Way of the Weiner," Noah spoke like some old time guru. "And now it's time to end it." Noah pulled out two sausages and started twirling them around like some kind of short range weapon.

"Did he seriously just say that with a straight face!" Trixie asked.

"You know what comes next," Sam groaned waiting for the boys to laugh their heads off at the mention of weiner. Instead all the boys were watching in awe and wonder.

"They said it couldn't be done. That it was just a pipe dream." Howard choked.

"And yet we are seeing it right here, the miracle of the ages." Ron gleamed.

"An invincible fighting style that uses meat and condiments!" Tucker cried unable to contain his joy or his drool.

"The Legendary Way of the Weiner!" the boys all yelled out. The girls all facepalmed themselves not believing that the boys were buying into this.

* * *

Back at the fight with Shego and Noah. Shego couldn't believe that she was losing to a squirt swinging around a piece of meat! "This is baloney!" she screamed.

"No actually it's salami," Noah corrected her.

"Again rhetorical!" Shego ranted still trying to hit him, but Noah dodged her attack with smacking her with more condiments.

"Relish Strike," he yelled as the salami hit Shego on the face covering it with relish. "Ketchup Stain!" punching her on the stomach leaving a red spot on her clothes. "Mayo Swipe!" Noah did a quick leg sweep knocking Shego off balance. As she fell Noah grabbed her in midair and slammed her on the ground, "Hot Dog on a Bun!"

"What just happen?" Shego groaned before collapsing.

Seeing his sidekick get knocked down, Drakken began backing away to his hovercraft. "Where do you think you're going?" Trixie and Sam asked him. Drakken began mumbling a lot trying to come up with an excuse, but the girls just double punched him!

"Quickly tie them up," Fu Dog instructed bringing them some rope that he found in the van. They all nodded in compliance.

"Hey Noah that was awesome!" Howard said after they finished securing the two. "Where did you learn those super Bruce moves?"

"The Way of the Weiner is the martial arts that all Guardians are taught," Noah informed them.

"Hold up, you mean to tell me that a bunch of alien cops are protecting the universe by flinging ketchup at criminals?" Trixie rubbing her head.

"I knew aliens were advanced but this exceeds my wildest expectation," Tucker said excitedly. "And you said nothing good can come of meat. Ha!" Tucker rubbing it in Sam's face. Sam wanted to retort but couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"Hey guys, not to be a downer ,but we've still got a problem," Fu Dog calling their attention.

"What's up?" they asked.

"Well our ride is totaled, we're stranded out here in the middle of the desert, and the only vehicle is that hovercraft that's not big enough for all of us!" Fu Dog ranted.

"Not to mention that someone just put a bounty on this trophy," Sam reminded them.

"Oh yeah, what are we going to do?" everyone wondered.

"Don't worry my friends, I shall guide you to safety!" They all heard Maz's voice say.

"Maz you're alright," Ron cried turning to the direction of his voice.

"The name's not Maz," he said wearing a bunch of sheets made to look like some arabic garb. "I am Lawrence of Nevada!"

"We're in Utah," Sam corrected him.

Ignoring her he continued on, "And I will see you safely across the dessert!" he swore.

"Desert," Haley corrected him this time.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of hungry," he joked.

"Hey aren't those my new silk bed sheets I just stole?" Shego demanded.

"Maybe, I found them in the hovercraft," Maz replied. "Feels nice on my skin," he said as he rubbed the sheets all over his body.

"Please someone shoot me," Shego said embarrassed to have lost to them. Just then a laser blast struck just inches from where she was. "Kidding! Just kidding!" Shego panicked.

"Sorry, but the trigger is a little sensitive," Noah apologized while fiddling with his gun.

"Wait, you had a laser pistol on you this whole time, and not only did you let her kick our butts, but you choose to fight her with salami instead?" Frida asked completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I forgot I had this," Noah apologized again.

"Cool," Frida giving him the thumbs up approving his weapon of choice.

"So anyways my friends, we must make haste, that way!" Maz I mean Lawrence of Nevada said pointing his walking staff, which everyone wonder where he got it in the first place, off towards the horizon.

"Uh excuse me, but my GPS says that there's a truck stop five miles over in that direction," Tucker pointing in another direction. "Maybe we can get some food and another ride there," he suggested.

"Hey I thought Shego destroyed all your stuff," Frida wondered.

"As if I was really going to let her destroy all my pretty ones," Tucker laughed kissing his device. Freaking everyone out.

"Like I we must make haste that way!" Lawrence of Nevada decreed pointing in the direction Tucker was pointing at. "Come fellow sidekicks, our adventure has only just begun!"

"We're not sidekicks!" Sam and Tucker yelled.

"Yeah keep telling yourselves that," Ron laughed before playing a classic tune on the last star shaped guitar, prompting the boys to started singing:

"**The greatest adventure is what lies ahead"**

"NO MORE SINGING!" the girls cutting them off.

"Spoil sports," Rufus grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're from Lexicon aren't you?" Zurg asked.

"Why yes I am," Wordgirl confirmed.

"Right then goodbye," Zurg hit a remote which triggered a trapdoor and Wordgirl fell down. "Sorry but I'm only interested in human heroes."

"Hey mister Zeig," Guy said.

"ZURG!" Zurg corrected him.

"Whatever," Guy shrugged. "You said you were only interested in heroes right? Since I'm not a hero, how about you let me go?"

"Oh very well," Zurg said. He was about to send Guy down the garbage chute as well when one of his henchmen whispered something into his ear. "Good point," Zurg agreed with whatever he said. "You're in luck human. You get the honor of being part of my grand master plan!"

"Oh this ought to be good," Val Hallen laughed.

"You dare mock me? The Evil Empire Zurg!" Zurg yelled.

"Look, no offense but it takes more than a fancy title to intimidate us. You're really going to have to do something pretty grand to prove yourself." the Major Glory commented.

"Prove myself? I captured the earth's greatest heroes, in one day no less! Isn't that grand enough?" Zurg argued.

"Yeah but you used an army of robots to do it," Tigre said. "Santana of the Dead did it with only her magic guitar."

"When was that? Oh right during the Celebration of Heroes." Seventh Samurai recalled. "Ah Santana of the Dead, now she was evil, and intimidating."

"Or how about Mascumax, he took down Association of World Super Men (AWSM) single handedly!" Buttercup laughed. "Until we girls stepped in and rescued you."

"Don't remind me," Major Glory chuckled, remembering humiliation of that day in good humor.

"Oo, ah Aa," Monkey grunted.

"Uh hm, okay I'll tell them. Monkey says 'what about Rasslor, at least he had the decency to fight with honor'." Bubbles translating Monkey's words.

"You see, you don't really hold a candle compared to those really evil villains and therefore not all that impressive from our perspective," the MC Bat Commander lectured. Silence followed as all the heroes stared puzzlingly at him and his team. "Uh is there something wrong?" Bat Commander wondered.

"Uh yeah! What are you doing here? This a Cartoon X-over story and you're from a live action show." they pointed out.

"Oh that, actually we're the Aquabats' cartoon segment version," Bat Commander explained.

"Alright." "Works for me." "That's a lame loophole." the other heroes muttered among themselves.

"Enough!" Zurg screamed. "You know I was going to brag about my ingenious plan, but now you can forget it!" Zurg then ran out of the room crying.

"Nice work guys, couldn't you have waited until after he spilled the beans to ridicule him!" Guy criticized. In retrospect they had to agree with him.

Zurg didn't visit the heroes after that. Since then the heroes have all tried to break out of their cells, but it proved to be futile; the shields on the cells were impervious to direct attack, and it also prevented those with intangibility powers to phase through it. The tech-based and super genius heroes tried to study how the barriers worked so that they could deactivate it, but it seems that it had some pretty impressive security measures to prevent tampering. Which meant that the heroes were stuck there for the time being. After what seems like forever, a video screen turned on and their host, Zurg appeared on the screen.

"Wakey, wakey heroes, we're here," Zurg said with a smug attitude. "I certainly hope you enjoy your stay. NOT!" the floors of the cells disappeared and everyone, including the heroes that can fly fell down.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they fell into the dark abyss! "WHHHHEEEE!" they started cheering after landing on some crazy slides which had them going off in different directions! After that terrifying and yet unbelievably cool roller coaster slide, all the heroes landed in what looked like a large underground prison!

"Where are we?" Jake wonder.

"And why is it so cold?" Guy shivering like crazy.

"Here allow me," Jake said breathing fire on some rocks and heating them up.

"Thanks," Guy and anyone else gathering around for warm said.

"Welcome heroes," Zurg appeared again on a different screen. "As you can see this is a special maximum security prison, buried 100 kilometers beneath the surface!"

"Kilometers? You guys use the metric systems, lame!" Buttercup laughed.

"Actually Buttercup, everyone uses the metric system. It's easier to use since all the conversions are done using a factor of 10; and since the units are smaller they are more accurate and reliable that the old system." Blossom lectured.

"Blah, blah, blah! Who cares about that anyway!" Buttercup retorted.

"Everyone on Earth and in the Universe except you apparently," Blossom shot back. This prompted everyone to start debating the metric system vs. the old english system.

"ENOUGH!" Zurg screamed causing everyone to shut up. "The prison is protected by an impenetrable force field similar to the one on the ship, you are buried under a mountain of solid rock, the only way up is via express elevator which is guarded by my security drones and even if you do manage to escape to the surface, you are on a desolate frozen planet!" The screen showed the arctic surface of the planet currently experiencing a blizzard. "And there are no other establishments other than this prison so an icy cold death is the only thing that awaits you up there." Zurg chuckled.

"You know that are some of us with ice base powers, we should be fine there," Frozone pointed out.

"You know what, shut up! Just stay there until I come back for you!" Zurg ranted as the screen shut off.

"As if! No matter how escape proof a prison may be, it cannot contain the spirit of justice!" the Crimson Chin spouted before flying up and crashing into the shield! The other heroes followed his example punching it, blasting it, trying phasing through it, some even tried digging under it! None of it worked. Not only was the shield holding, they found that it extended underground as well. While this was going on, Guy and his friends watch in embarrassment as the heroes just kept getting knocked back like a bug trying to fly through a window.

"So now what do we do?" Tigre asked.

"Manny is that you?" Pantera called out after hearing his son's voice.

"Dad?" Tigre gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you I gather," Pantera said.

"So dad, do you have any idea why we were abducted?" Tigre asked.

"Not really, I was in the middle of protecting Miracle City when about a dozen of them jumped me from behind. I hope everyone back home is all right." Pantera rambled starting to panic.

"I'm sure their fine," Tigre trying to calm his father down. "But right now we need to find a way out of here and back to Earth."

"You're right miho," Pantera taking a deep breath. We must work with the other heroes to break out of here!" White Pantera then ran as fast as he could to the barrier doing his signature Power Punch Kick, only to be knocked back like every other hero that tried to break through the shield.

"That doesn't look like it's going to work," Tigre said after the his father's fifth attempt.

"Never the less we shall try until we succeed! This I swear!" Pantera yelled with resolve.

"Great maybe I should help as well?" Tigre offered.

"Oh no, it is much to dangerous for a child like you," Pantera shaking his head. "Here why don't you play with your little friends while us grown-ups figure out a way out of here." Pantera pushing Tigre over to where Guy and the others are.

"Sure dad, it's not like we don't have superpowers ourselves," Tigre said sarcastically.

"Great miho have fun and be good," Pantera said not picking up on his son's sour mood.

"So what's the plan?" Tigre asked his friends.

"Right now it's keep from freezing to death," Guy shivered. Jake was about to give the rocks another dose of dragon fire, when Randy stepped in.

"Take five, Jake. I've got this. Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!" Randy reheated the rocks with his fire attack.

"Thanks Randy," Guy said enjoying the warmth.

"Okay, so we're trapped in an underground prison, surrounded by a force field, on a planet covered in ice!" Danny noted. "Yeah I've got nothing."

"You know what puzzles me?" Guy wondered. "Why do we still have our superpowers?"

"Everyone besides you, you mean." Tigre teased.

"Not cool, Tigre!" Jake snapped. "But Guy does have a point. Those of us with natural powers aside, they still allowed us to keep our tools and weapons."

"Things that can help us escape, not smart." Danny noted. "What are they up to?"

"That's the big question isn't it!" spoke a high pitched voice. They all turned to see a tall man dressed in black tights with a clover motif.

"Who are you?" they asked. "And what's with the voice?"

"I am the Black Irish," the man introduced himself. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Who?"

"Black Irish, superhero detective and one of the original Awesomes." They all just stared blankly at him. "Never mind," he sighed.

"So mister detective, any ideas?" Randy asked.

"I've been pondering why we were allowed to keep our powers and gear, and so far I've come up with two possibilities." Black Irish told them. "First, these aliens don't consider us a threat and therefore didn't bothered to disarm us."

"And second?"

"Second, they're studying how our powers work," Black Irish said in an ominous tone. "The fact that they are not even trying to stop us from escaping seems to support the latter."

"But you're not completely sure."

"I still need more time to investigate, until then you probably shouldn't show case your powers too much." Black Irish advised before pulling out a clover theme grappling hook and swinging off.

"So any ideas," Guy asked his friends.

"Maybe my ninja-nomicon might have something," Randy said pulling out his book.

* * *

Meanwhile back in his command center Zurg observing the heroes futile efforts. "Now this is quite amusing wouldn't you say." Zurg laughed. "They still have no idea what's in store for them."

"Indeed sir, but aren't you afraid that they might escape?" his minion asked.

"Escape to where? Even if the got out of the prison, they have no way to get off this planet except my ship. They'll be trapped here forever!" Zurg gloated. All but one of his minions was applauding him. Instead he seemed rather focused on the monitors. "Ahem is there something other than me that interest you?" Zurg asked. He hates it when his minions aren't praising him or giving him enough attention.

"Well sir, something has been bugging me about that powerless one," the minion answered pointing to Guy.

"Go on," Zurg urged him but not really caring what he has to say.

"I mean look," the minion pointing at the monitor. "Those other heroes seem to very concerned about him."

"Heroes always worry about some weakling, that's part of their job!" Zurg pointed out.

"Yes but look how they rally around him, it's almost like he's their leader or something." the minion observed. "I bet their up to something."

"Yeah right," Zurg laughed. "Why would super beings take orders from a less life form? That is just ridiculous."

"Sir one of them is doing something," the minion observed. They all watched as the Ninja pulled out a book then collapsed after opening it.

"Wow, that must be a really boring book to knock him out so quickly," Zurg laughed. "As amusing as this is, let's focus on the real heroes!" Zurg ordered. The Minion glanced at the five one last time before moving the camera to a different group of heroes trying to break out of the shield.

* * *

Inside the nomicon, Randy watched images of a ninja trying to climb a wall but a number of armed guards kept prevented him from crossing. The ninja then pulled out a shoved and dug under the wall. _'If you cannot go above an obstacle then you should try going go underneath it.'_ the nomicon wrote.

"But we've already tried that, don't you have something else?" Randy pleaded, but as always the book just forced him out.

"So what did it say?" his friends asked him.

"If you can't go above, then go below," Randy paraphrased.

"That's it!" Guy screamed. "We'll go below!"

"But that doesn't work, the barrier goes underground as well. I've tried it remember!" Danny argued. After finding out he couldn't phase through the shield, he tried going underground only to find it extended there as well. Luckily he was knocked all the way back to the surface before becoming solid again.

"Then we're just going to have to go lower!" Guy explained drawing a circle in the dirt and then drew a line all the way across. "All the way to the other side of the planet if we have to!"

"Wait you want Danny to go through an entire planet?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Guy answered.

"Look Guy, I know becoming intangible is a basic ghost power and doesn't take much effort, but it's still tiring and we don't even know how big is this planet! If I become solid down there, I could be fused in the rocks for all eternity." Danny argued.

"I'll come with you," Guy said with determination.

"We'll come with you," the others joined in. "We believe in you."

"Guys," Danny was both touched and bothered by their resolve. He was thinking about going alone, but for some reason he felt that they needed to come along. "Alright," Danny said holding his hand out. The other soon placed their hands over his. "But don't blame me if we end up stuck in the planet's core." Danny joked as he extended his powers to include them.

"Say what?" the gasped as all five of them sank into the ground. The group traveled no more than 10 meters when they suddenly ended up in some kind of corridor; and stranger still, when Danny undid his powers they all fell up and landed on their heads!

"What the juice?" Randy groaned rubbing his head.

"Where are we?" Tigre wondered.

"Some kind of passageway," Guy stating the obvious.

"But why under the prison?" Danny wondered.

"Of course!" Randy jumped. "Don't you see, this must be the place where they generate that force fields! If we deactivate it, then the other heroes will be able to escape as well!"

"Great, so let's split up and find the controls!" Guy ordered.

"Hold up!" Jake said blocking their path with his tail. "That's a bad idea." They all gave him their attention. "Look man, if we really are on an alien planet, and most likely we are, then the most important thing we're going to need to get back to Earth is a ship. If the other heroes break out now then that Zoog guy will know and might bail on us leaving us stranded here."

"So what's you point?" Tigre asked.

"We need to hijack that ship first, before we can free everyone else!" Jake said.


	9. Chapter 9

_Darkness, that's the best way to describe it. Floating in a sea of darkness. Off in the distance she could hear voices. Familiar voices that seems to be calling her. "Is she going to be alright?" Maybe if she followed the voices, she can find a way out of the dark. "I've done all I can, all we can do now is hook her up and pray."  
_"CORE SYSTEMS REBOOT! ALL GREEN!"

"Happy birthday!" Jenny cheered as she reactivated.

"Jenny you're alive!" Brad cried.

"Oh we were so worried about you!" Tuck crying as well.

"Thanks you guys," Jenny touched by their concern. "But what about the invasion? Did we win?"

"Not exactly," Noreen twitched nervously. "After they shot you and the Skyway Patrol down they grabbed the Silver Shell and flew off."

"Wait what would they want with the Silver Shell?" Jenny wondered.

"Not just him," Noreen handing her a newspaper reporting about the abductions. "It seems that all the heroes around the world were targeted."

"But why the Silver Shell and not Jenny," Tuck wondered. "Oh not that I wanted them to take you!" he quickly said.

"Until they return, we may never know," Noreen said as the house's alarms started going off!

"Mom, what is this?" Jenny asked.

"The new alien alarm I installed," Noreen explained. "Some alien device is making it's way towards town!"

"Does that mean it's another invasion?" Tuck starting to wet his pants.

"I don't know," Jenny said getting up. "But I intend to find out!"

"XJ-9 wait, I haven't finished your repairs yet, you're not ready for combat!" Noreen warned.

"I'll just have to make do!" Jenny said as she jumped into the air only to fall flat on her face.

"That includes your jets," Noreen said sadly.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this old school," Jenny said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile an unsuspecting delivery truck was driving just outside of Tremorton. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Noland." Ron thanked the driver.

"My pleasure, if you and Kim Possible hadn't rescued me from that deserted island, I never would have been able to deliver that kid's birthday present on time." Mr. Noland said.

"No big, but you were on that island for three years," Ron recalled.

"And yet I still managed delivered it on his birthday," Mr. Noland winked.

"And you thought all their stories were exaggerated," Tucker teasing Sam.

"Alright, so maybe Kim Possible really is all that and more," Sam finally said but not liking it one bit. It pains her to think that a cheerleader could not only be a worthwhile human being, but a kick butt hero as well.

Just then Ron's Kimmunicator rang. "What's the sitch?" Ron joked as he answered his phone.

"_Hey Ron,"_ Wade's image appeared. _"I did a little snooping into that bounty Drakken was talking about, and I must say it's quite suspicious."_

"How suspicious?" Ron asked not liking this situation.

"_They placed a million dollar reward for the trophy, but the strange thing is they left no identification, no reason why the trophy is so valuable, just instructions on where to take the trophy if they have it. It almost sounds like a set up."_ Wade reported.

"Maybe Drakken will be the only one stupid enough to go after it," Ron said hopefully.

"_Sorry Ron, but villains all over the world are looking for this trophy."_ Wade showed him images of criminals breaking into sporting stores, professional athletes homes, and places that sell novelty trophies. _"The police are handling the normal criminals but the super powered ones are proving to be more of a problem without superheroes to deal with them."_

"Hold on Wade, I'm getting another call." Ron said seeing the alert on his screen.

"_Is it Kim?"_ Wade asked hopefully.

"No it's coming from a unidentified number,"Ron said looking at the caller ID.

"_Ron did you give this number to anyone else?" _Wade accused.

"Of course not, only you and Kim have this number. And my mom, she worries about me." Ron justifies. "And Rufus's vet for emergencies, the manager at Bueno Nacho when I worked there, and couple of girls I was hoping to date." Ron counted off.

"_And you wonder why I don't make you some of the more dangerous gadgets,"_ Wade said critically.

"Let's just see who this is," Ron decided as he accepted the call.

"_Um hello, is this Ron Stoppable?"_ a girl's voice asked.

"Uh yes, I'm Ron," Ron answered.

"_Oh thank goodness,"_ the girl breathed a sigh of relief._ "Look I know you don't know me but Kim Possible gave me this number" _

"Wait, is Kim with you?" Ron interrupted. "Is she back on Earth?"

"_Well no, as far as I know. Look can we need to meet up somewhere? We really need to talk!"_ the girl insisted.

"Um okay," Ron agreed.

"Hold up!" Trixie yelled grabbing the kimmunicator. "How do we know she's on the level?"

"Yeah, where did you meet Kim and how do you know her?" Ron demanded.

"_We met a few hours ago up in space and she was with these two other girls Atomic Betty and this explosion happy bird chick."_

"What! Cuervo is with them too!?" Frida screamed.

"Um, we're near the city of Tremorton," Ron interjected, convinced that she did meet with Kim.

"_Tremorton right, I'll see you there,"_ the girl promised as she hung up.

"Alright here we are, Tremorton," Noland announced as he pulled up to a local Bueno Nacho where Ron said to meet with the mysterious girl. The kids all thanked him as they got out.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah if this girl has any information we need to talk to her!" Ron insisted.

"But what if this is a trap for the trophy?" Sam trying to get them to see reason.

"Excuse me but did you say you have a trophy?" this sweet looking blonde girl asked.

"Maybe," Ron asked cautiously. "Are you the girl called?"

"Uh yes," the blonde girl reluctantly answered.

"Okay then, we have the trophy right here." Ron pointing to Noah who is still carrying it.

"Can I have a closer look at it, please?" the girl asked.

"Sure thing," Noah said about to hand the girl the trophy.

"Are you seriously going to give it her just like that!" Sam yelled.

"She did say please," Noah defended.

"Alright you, what do you want with this trophy?" Haley demanded, getting ready to transform into a dragon at a moments notice.

"I'm sorry but I really need that trophy!" the girl transformed into a hideous black robot!

"It's one of those killer robot! Noah kill it!"" Frida freaking out! Noah immediately pulled out a half eaten salami. "No not that! Your laser!" Frida yelled.

"Oh right," Noah pulled out his gun and started shooting. Unfortunately every single shot missed. Down the road Jenny was making her way over to where her mother detected the alien device.

"Oh no some kind of robot attacking those people!" Jenny gasped getting ready to attack, when she noticed that the black robot wasn't fighting back. Also she couldn't help but think that there's something familiar about that robot. "Wait is that Melody?" Jenny recognizing her monstrous form.

"Look another evil robot!" Frida pointing to Jenny. "Kill it, kill it!"

"I've got this!" Haley said as she transformed into her dragon form.

"Stop!" Jenny pleaded as she tried to keep the little dragon from clawing her eyes out. "We're not evil robots!"

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Haley demanded.

"Well for one thing, neither one of us is fighting back," Jenny pointed out.

Haley took a moment to analyze the situation. True that this Jenny is only trying to protect itself, and so far Melody, other than transforming, hasn't made any hostile moves. In fact ever since Noah started shooting at her, she's only been covering her face. Luckily Noah is such a terrible shot that he hasn't hit anything yet. Reluctantly Haley backed off. "Alright I'll believe you for now," she said. Haley then instructed the others to stand down as well.

"Thanks," Jenny said breathing a sigh of relief. Glad that this didn't escalate into something ugly. "Melody what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, but I needed that trophy." Melody cried, but before she could explain a blur of red and yellow came streaking down and knocked Melody into a wall. "MELODY!" Jenny cried.

"Alright you sinister looking robot, stay down!" a girl in a red outfit with a cape and a monkey on her back demanded.

"MONKEY!" Ron screamed in terror jumping onto Sam's arms.

"What the, get off of me!" Sam yelled dropping Ron on the ground. "Who are you?" Sam demanded from the newcomer.

"I'm Wordgirl," Wordgirl introduced herself. "And this is my sidekick Capt. Huggy Face." Huggy Face waved at the kids. "Um is one of you Ron Stoppable?"

"That would be the monkey phob," Sam said pointing to Ron. "Excuse me but are you one of the heroes that got captured?" Sam asked after noticing that Wordgirl is hovering about the ground.

"Yes I am," Wordgirl confirmed.

"She can't be a hero, she has a monkey!" Ron argued.

"And what's wrong with monkeys?" Wordgirl demanded.

"They're unnatural," Ron said with an eerie tone. "They pick up food with their feet!"

"Oh please," Wordgirl shrugged. Capt. Huggy Face, feeling mischievously, was trying to give Ron a banana with his feet, causing the boy to freak out. "You're not helping!" Wordgirl scolded.

"_Geez Ron, I thought you got over your monkey phobia with Frederick."_ Wade reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ron said calming down as he remembered the space monkey. "Thanks," Ron said accepting the banana and giving Huggy a burrito he had stuffed in his pocket.

"Well Ms. Hero, how about helping me carry my friend that you damaged back to my house. You and your friends can discuss everything there." Jenny said holding Melody's body.

"Oh right, sorry about that," Wordgirl apologized as she assisted Jenny with Melody.

* * *

At the Wakeman house, Noreen had quickly finished repairing both Jenny and Melody and giving them both a recharge. "Thank you," Melody said.

"It's my pleasure," Noreen giggled. "I must say you circuitry is quite impressive. I would very much like to meet your inventor someday. Who did you say made you?"

"That's going to have to wait," Jenny interrupted. She didn't want her mom to turning Melody away because her inventor was the evil Dr. Locus. "So Melody what were you doing with these guys?" The sidekicks and Wordgirl gathered around eager to hear her tale.

"Well after my father abandoned me and our um fight, things went from bad to worst for me. Petty soon my systems began to break down. I was desperately in need of money for repairs but I didn't want to steal. When I heard about the reward for the trophy and saw that you people had it"

"So you tried to steal it from us!" Sam accused.

"What no!" Melody denied. "I wanted to ask nicely for it, but then my defensive protocol malfunctioned, causing me to go into battle mode." The sidekicks looked at each other not sure whether or not to believe her.

"She did say please," Noah said in her defense.

"And she didn't exactly fight back either," Spud added. The others soon decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright," Jenny said. "And I know this is a little late but sorry for messing up your date with Brad. I was wrong." Jenny apologized.

"Apology accepted, thank you Jenny," Melody smiled. "But why is that trophy so valuable?" The sidekicks took turns explained what the trophy is and that they have bring it to a top secret safe place. "So that trophy is a doomsday device!" Melody gasped. "To think I was going to hand it over to them!"

"We believe that this is the reason the aliens attacked," Noah said.

"Not really," Wordgirl jumped in. "They didn't even know the trophy was here until some loudmouth cat-boy spilled the beans."

"Tigre," they all figured.

"Wow, he must really be popular," Wordgirl commented.

"So how did you escape?" they all asked her.

"I didn't," Wordgirl admitted. "Zurg dumped me in the trash after finding out I'm an alien. It seems that he only wants human heroes."

"Why human heroes?" they wondered. Wordgirl just shrugged.

"If he only wants human heroes, then why did they snatch the Silver Shell," Jenny wondered.

"I know right," Tuck laughed. "It's not like Sheldon is superhero material."

"Wait what does Sheldon have to do about anything?" Jenny demanded shaking the little boy.

"She-e-eldon i-i-is the Silv-v-ver She-e-ell!" Tuck said under interrogation shake-down.

"Sheldon? The Silver Shell! That is rich!" Brad laughed.

"Hmpf, I knew you guys wouldn't believe me so I brought this from his house!" Tuck pulled out the Silver Shell's blueprints and handed it to them.

"I don't believe it," Jenny gasped. She could recognize Sheldon's handiwork but couldn't believe that he could actually built this.

"This is incredible," Noreen exclaimed. "I've been trying to build a working robo-suit for years when I was in Skyway Patrol, and Sheldon manage to do it in his garage!"

"So that means. Mom I'm going to need your ship! We have to rescue him!" Jenny begged.

"I'm sorry XJ-9, but my spaceships were damaged in the attack; and even if they were functional, I lost track of their mother ship after they left the solar system. You would just be flying blind." Noreen said.

"But I," Jenny stuttered.

"XJ-9, it's getting late! Why don't you see to our guests, before powering down for the night. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Noreen suggested. Jenny reluctantly agreed, showing their guests to their rooms, provided blankets and whatever else they need. After making sure the Melody was plugged in for the night, Jenny returned to her room and brought out an album that had some pictures of Sheldon in it.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Brad's voice came from the door.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Sheldon," Jenny said sadly. "This is all my fault."

"I'm sure he's fine, after all he has all the other heroes to help him." Brad trying to comfort her. "Besides it's not like this is the first time you abandoned him in space."

"Thanks Brad, I feel so much better now." Jenny said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for," Brad said proudly, not picking up on her tone.

The next day, everyone gathered for breakfast and planning. "But we can't just abandon the other heroes!" Jenny argued.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Betty will be able to rescue them." Noah assured her as he ate.

"Yes but..." Jenny didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as they heard a small explosion coming from outside. Soon they all ran outside to see what happened.

"Hello sidekicks!" a familiar voice greeted them.

"DR. DRAKKEN!" Ron gasped seeing his longtime foe hovering above them in his hovercraft.

"It's that crazy green chick!" Howard screamed. "Oh and that other blue guy."

"You sidekicks got lucky last time, but there will be no mercy this time. SHEGO!" Drakken yelled. Shego jumped out of the hovercraft and landed in front of the house.

"Hand over the trophy!" she demanded.

"No! The trophy is ours!" said someone with a heavy European accent. They all turned to see a mouse in the company of a knight, two construction workers, and a filthy reporter.

"Mr. Scruffles?" Jenny said.

"No, I am Vladimir along with my Legion of Evil! And we will be the ones claiming that trophy!" the mouse declared.

"Says you," this boy voice taunted followed by the sounds of marching robots. "My robots will be taking that prize for me! Oh hi Wordgirl, I didn't think you'd be here," the boy blushed.

"Tobey," Wordgirl groaned.

"You are incorrect!" this monkey stepping out of the shadows said. "It will be I Mojo Jojo who will the one to be getting the reward for that trophy. Because Mojo Jojo is the only one evil enough to steal it!"

"Ouch it hurts," Wordgirl groaned.

"What is her problem?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"Wordgirl has a thing for grammar. She just hates it when people uses words incorrectly." Tobey explained.

"But my English is perfect, since I Mojo Jojo am perfect!" Mojo Jojo insisted.

"Enough of that!" Shego yelled. "How did you freaks even know the trophy was here?"

"We read about it on his blog," the villains answered pointing to Drakken.

"You blogged about it!" Shego roared.

"I just wanted to keep my friends updated," Drakken whimpered.

"You idiot! You led the competition here!" Shego screamed.

"Yes, he is an idiot, unlike me Mojo Jojo." Mojo Jojo laughed. "For I know when to keep quiet and when to"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Wordgirl screamed. "Let's just fight!" With that Wordgirl, Jenny, and Melody charged at the villains!

"No matter where I go, there are always three little super powered girls coming to kick my posterior." Mojo Jojo sighed sadly as Wordgirl punched him in the mouth. Melody rocketed in and uppercut Drakken. Jenny did a flying kick at one of Tobey's robots, knocking its teeth out!

As the three girl were putting the smack down on the villains, Noreen gave the sidekicks the keys to her truck and instructed them to leave while the girls were fighting. Before long all the villains were down for the count. "Well that took longer than expected," Wordgirl huffed.

"But is the trophy safe?" Jenny wondered.

"The trophy and those kids is well on their way," Noreen informed them. "If you want to hurry and catch up with them."

"No I think I have a better way to help them," Jenny said picking up one of the villain's cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Blogging," Jenny answered. "I'm telling every villain that the trophy is here. This should give our friends time to get away."

"But now you've made Tremorton a target," Melody pointed out.

"This is my city, I'll protect it." Jenny said. "If you guys want, you can go I won't stop you."

"No I'll stay and help you," Melody promised.

"Looks like you'll need my help as well," Wordgirl pointing to the large number of villains already coming in droves.

"Thanks girls, but maybe one of us should go and make sure the others make it to wherever it is they are going." Jenny suggested.

"Don't worry, I've already told Huggy to keep an eye on them," Wordgirl assured them. On the opposite side of town, the sidekicks continued their travels with one new companion.


	10. Chapter 10

They were laughing at him! Him the Evil Emperor of the Galaxy. He has conquered worlds and brought millions to their knees, and yet to them, these heroes from a backwater planet, he was a joke! "Enough!" Zurg screamed. "You know I was going to brag about my ingenious plan, but now you can forget it!" Zurg then ran out of the room crying. Zurg ran all the way to his quarters, jumped on to his bed, and is now crying in his pillow. Standing next to his bed were two of his minion escorts, trying to comfort him. "It's not fair, those meanies!" Zurg cried. "Why is it when a villain taunts someone, they call it bullying; but when heroes do it, it's playful banter! It's discrimination I tell you!"

"Yes it is definitely a double standards sir," one of his minions commented. The other nodding in agreement.

"Sir, sir I have important news!" another minion came running in.

"Silence! Can't you see I'm having a hard day?" Zurg sulked.

"But sir, we've just got a message from our agents at Eisley-mos. They say that the Guardians are on our trail!" the minion reported.

"Guardians!" Zurg cursed. "Can't I do one evil scheme without some do-gooder getting in my way! Alright, let's see this would be hero?" The minion projected an image of Atomic Betty and Shezow. "These two little girls? You expect me to be worried about them!" Zurg laughed. The minions all started laughing as well, until Zurg gestured to stop. "Still I suppose I should take precautions," Zurg said to himself going over to the communicator. "Hello Warp are you there?" he called out.

"_Yeah I'm here,"_ the image of former Space Ranger turned hired thug, Warp Darkmatter responded.

"Listen, I have a little job for you" Zurg started saying.

"_Fine, but only after you pay me first!"_ Warp insisted.

"Listen Warp old buddy, old pal. I'm a little short so can't you do this for old times sake?" Zurg begged.

"_Well I suppose I could give you a discount,"_ Warp said slyly. _"I have been wanting a lovely mountain home to go skiing."_

"What!?" Zurg yelled realizing what Warp was implying. "But that is my one of favorite vacation spots!"

"_It's either that or cash,"_ Warp replied.

"Fine!" Zurg agreed.

"_Just send me the deed and I'll take care of your little problem,"_ Warp promised.

"Here!" Zurg said hitting send on the communication controls.

Over at Warp's side, he waited patiently for the deed to be printed out. After going over it with his lawyers Warp nodded with satisfaction. _"Okay Zurg, who's the target?"_

"These girls," Zurg sending him a picture of Betty and Shezow. "I'm sure that they should be no problem for one of your talents."

"_ATOMIC BETTY! Dammit you've scammed me!"_ Warp groaned.

"Um, you know this girl?" Zurg asked.

"_Are you kidding! She was a legend even back when I was still with the Space Rangers!"_ Warp ranted. _"The youngest Galactic Guardians to ever achieve the title of Atomic, and said to have an even bigger arrest record than Buzz!"_

"Hold up, you're saying that she's even better than Buzz Lightyear?" Zurg said in utter disbelief.

"_That or at least on par with him,"_ Warp said.

"Never the less, a deals a deal!" Zurg said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it!" Warp snipped turning off his communicator. "Man I can't believe it, I set the terms and Zurg still manages to get the best of me!" Warp grumbled as he studied the footage the Zurg provided. "They're all skilled fighters, nothing I can't handle," Warp boasts. "But it looks like they've split into teams. Even I can't be in two places at once. I'm going to need help on this one, but Zurg isn't exactly paying me for this job. Guess I could call in a few favors." Warp decided going over his list of mercenary/bounty hunter acquaintances. On his communicator screen the silhouette of a man wearing a wide-brimmed hat appeared. "Hey Cad old buddy old pal, how's it shaking," Warp trying to break it gently.

"_Don't hey buddy me! What do you want? Wait I already know what you want, just tell me how much you're going to pay me."_ Cad demanded.

"Here thing, I'm not exactly being pain in cash, so I don't really have anything to split anything with you." Warp said nervously. The man growled as he was about to cut communications. "But you do owe me for freeing you from the Hutts!" Warp said quickly.

"_You're calling in that favor?"_ Cad hissed.

"Yeah man, it's a real easy gig, just hit a couple of kids," Warp gulped.

"_You know when someone says a job is easy, that usually means that it's more trouble than it's worth!"_ Cad lectured.

"Hey you owe me. After all it's because of you that I can no longer set foot in Hutt space!" Warp argued.

"_Don't blame me for your foolishness! I didn't tell you to blow up their most sacred hall!"_ Cad shot back.

"Hey I needed a diversion, and how was I suppose to know that room was so important to them!" Warp defended.

"_Didn't you see the size of the Hutt's bellies? How could you not know that the kitchen would be the most important room in the house?"_ Cad ridiculed.

"Okay that was my bad, but come on. Do me a solid." Warp pleaded.

"_Fine, I guess I do owe you one,"_ Cad sighed. _"Who's the target?"_

"These girls," Warp sending the info to his friend. "Normally I'd handle them myself but they've split up which is why I"

"_I'll take this Shezow,"_ Cad said. _"I have experience dealing with powers like hers."_

"Um great, I guess that leaves me with the Atomic Betty. Uh see you when the job is done," Warp said turning off his screen.

* * *

Off in another part of the Galaxy, the She C-10 was orbiting a frozen planet. "That's the third Fridgidaria we've been to, and still nothing!" Shezow yelled in frustration slamming her hand on the dashboard.

"Well don't take it out on me," Sheila said.

"Sorry, but still I can't help but feel that we're wasting out time. I mean we're not even searching the planets, just scanning them from orbit while Huntress and Huntsgirl investigate the prisons. How do we know that they're not locked up somewhere in some hidden fortress on the other side of the planet, shielded from our instruments?" Shezow complained.

"If we did miss something, well that what the satellite probes we're setting up are for," Sheila reminded her. "Besides, Kelly know you don't have the time to search every inch of every planet that we are going to investigate." Kelly hated to admit it but Sheila was right.

"_Shezow do you read, this is Huntress."_ Huntress said over the communicator.

"This is Shezow, report," Shezow responded.

"_We're finishing up down here and we're heading back,"_ Huntress reported.

"Roger that, and good job you two," Shezow said sounding like a broken recording. After Huntress and Huntsgirl got inside, Shezow prepared to head to their next destination. "So how did it look?"

"Oh you know, a little cold, lots of ice, pretty much what you'd expect from a planet named Fridgidaria!" Huntsgirl joked.

"Just like all the other Fridgidarias we've been to," Huntress added.

"I meant the prisons!" Shezow sighed.

"Deserted, looks like it has been that way for quite some time," Huntsgirl reported. Shezow sulked as she went about her business of piloting the ship. The other two girls quickly caught on her mood. "Hey cheer up, we'll find them." Huntsgirl said with enthusiasm.

"Of course we will, because there's nothing the Hunter Sisters can't find!" Huntress joked.

"I never agreed to that name," Huntsgirl retorted.

"What, does that mean I'm not part of your club?" Shezow jest.

"Of course you are, it just that we're like uh, the Angles, the ones that actually go out and do missions, while you're the one who sits in their cozy plane delegating." Huntress joked.

"Oh is that right!" Shezow getting up from her seat. "Alright then, the next planet we go to I'll take point. In fact we will land on it and search the old fashion way!"

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" They asked getting a bad feeling about this.

"You do know that the next Fridgidaria is not listed among the prison sites, and according to records, uninhabited," Sheila informed her.

"Of course, but who knows we might find something there," Shezow said full of vigor. "Besides, between the three of us, what can go wrong?" Naturally they all came up with a thousand different things that could go wrong, but of course no one said anything. As they approached the 4th Fridgidaria, Shezow landed the She C-10 on top of a glacier. "Man it's freezing here," Shezow shivered. "What a time to be wearing a miniskirt. Aren't you guys cold?"

"Nope, my suit is electronically heated." Huntress explained.

"And my suit is made from Sasquatch fur, it keeps me cool in the sun and warm in the snow." Huntsgirl said. The other two wasn't sure if they were impressed or grossed out from hearing that.

"Man, I wish I brought my fur coat," Shezow complained.

"Why not just use your Wardrobe Shelector option on your costume?" Sheila suggested.

"Wardrobe Shelector, what is that?" Shezow asked.

"Try twisting the 'S' on your chest," Sheila instructed. Shezow did as she was told and her costume suddenly changed to a pink cowgirl outfit. Twisting it some more it became pink business attire, jumpsuit, fancy dress, and whole lot of cool and lame superhero costumes until she stopped on a pink Eskimo coat!

"Cool, I mean hot," Shezow corrected herself admiring her new coat. "Why didn't you tell Gu, my sister about this?" she asked Sheila.

"He never asked, besides I though she liked the old outfit," Sheila joked knowing how much Guy hated the skirt.

"Alright girls lets keep this simple," Shezow going into serious mode. "We'll go off and scout around for a bit, but don't go further than a mile from the plane. And Sheila, while we're gone set up the probes. Report every 10 minutes and be back here within the hour. Any questions?"

"Nope," the other two girls responded.

"Then let's go!" Shezow said as she flew into the sky.

Huntress jumped into the air and her jetboard materialized. "Need a lift," Huntress offered to Huntsgirl.

"No thanks, I've got my own ride," Huntsgirl dropped her spear onto the ground where it transformed into a snowboard.

"Cool, I've got to get me one of those," Huntress said.

"I've got extras if you can get me a jetboard," Huntsgirl winked.

"Darn I just gave away my last spare," Huntress joked as she flew off.

"Man and I really wanted one of those jetboards," Huntsgirl sighed snowboaring in the opposite direction.

As the girls went off, Sheila fired the space probes into orbit.

Shezow flew low to the ground as to better find any clues, but all she could see is miles and miles of ice and snow. "Stupid aliens, kidnapping my stupid brother, and bringing him to stupid ice planet!" Shezow griped. "Why couldn't they build a maximum security prison on a tropical planet with sandy beaches! No one would want to escape from there!" Without warning a large explosion occurred in right in front of her knocking her to the ground. "What the what?" Shezow gasped as this blue alien with a wide-brimmed hat and a trench coat stepped out of the smoke. "Who are you, and why did you attack me?" Shezow demanded.

"The name's Cad Bane, as for the attack, well an associate of mine wants you dead." Cad pulled out his blaster and started shooting!

Reacting quickly, Shezow jumped out of the way of the first incoming shots. "Laser Lipstick!" Shezow yelled drawing out her sword to deflect the remaining shots.

"Well, well it's been awhile since I faced off against a Jedi," Cad laughed firing more shots.

"Jedi? I have no idea what you're talking about! Boomerang Brush!" Shezow yelled throwing her weapon at her assailant.

"Oh right because everyone uses a light saber," Cad said sarcastically as he dodged the brush.

"So I take it you're one of Zurg's stooges?" Shezow asked slowly backing away.

"So what if I am?" Cad responded. He was about to attack again when he noticed the smug expression on Shezow's face and this faint whistling behind him. Ducking fast he narrowly avoided getting hit on the head by the Boomerang Brush. Shezow however ended up taking the full force of her own boomerang as it struck her on the chest, knocking her down on the snow! "Hm maybe you're not a Jedi," Cad snickered as he fired more shots at Shezow!

"That was embarrassing," Shezow said to herself rolling out of the way of the blasts. "Time for a change of strategy. Shezow Brand Vanishing Cream!" Shezow squirting the cream on herself becoming invisible.

"Tricky little vixen," Cad grinned. He always did love a challenge. "Hiding are we, I thought you heroes were the brave and honorable type." Cad coaxing her to showing herself.

"I just want to know what you boss's big game plan is? Why does he want the Earth's heroes? And how did you find me here?" Shezow asked while trying to keep moving.

"Search me," Cad shrugged. "As long as I get paid, I don't care what he has planned. As for finding you, it was pretty obvious isn't it. Next time I suggest you try to be more random when planet hopping."

"And how much is he paying you to get rid of me?" Shezow asked out of curiosity but still keeping a good safe distance.

"Trying to bribe me," Cad chuckled. "Sorry but I'm a professional, I don't take bribes. It's bad for business. Besides I'm doing this as a favor to a friend." Cad trying to home in on the sound of her voice.

"You're not one of his minions are you," Shezow realized. "You're just a gun for hire!"

"Indeed, maybe you're not as stupid as that ugly coat!" Cad laughed.

"Hey no one disses the coat!" Shezow yelled revealing her location. Cad grinned as he threw several small bombs in her direction. Shezow jumped back trying to avoid getting blown up. All the while not believing that she let him bait her like that! After all she's suppose to be the smart one!

Cad Bain studied the smoke caused by his bombs. Just as he suspected, Shezow survived the explosions, but now he can make out her outline in the smoke telling him exactly where she is. Pulling out his blaster he fired several shots at her.

"AAAHHH!" Shezow screamed in pain as she took a hit on the shoulder causing her to roll on the ground, Shezow quickly ducked for cover behind some rock, cowering in fetal position and crying in fear for her life. Never before had she encountered someone so cold and calculating, and from the looks of things, he's had plenty of experience killing people stronger than him. "Come on Kelly, keep it together," Shezow whispered grasping her shoulder in pain. "What would Guy do?" It didn't take her long to realize that Guy would have used Maz as a distraction while he did some stupid and reckless attack. Not a sound strategy, but one that somehow works out. Of course the obvious problem is that Maz isn't here! But thankfully she did have others to count on.

Cad Bane carefully surveying the area. Scouting for any signs of his target, when he spotted some blood on the ice. "Come on out, hero. It will be much more painless if you just let me kill you. Not that I care."

"If it's pain you want then I'll give you pain!" Huntress yelled swooping in and punching Cad in the mouth!

"You know my contract was only for Shezow, turn back now and I'll let you live." Cad said.

"Well too bad!" Huntsgirl yelled turning her spear into a bow and shooting energy arrows as him. "Mess with one Hunter Sister you mess with us all!"

"I thought you didn't like the name," Huntress teased as she landed next to Huntsgirl.

"It's growing on me," Huntsgirl laughed.

"Guys you've made it," Shezow breathed a sigh of relief as she rejoined her friends.

"Of course Shezow, now let's take this guy out!" Huntress said pointing her blaster at Cad. "So are we going to do this the easy way or my way!" She threatened.

"Oh dear me. You've got me outnumbered. Looks like you've won this round Shezow," Cad grinned as he dropped his blasters and kicked his guns over to them. "Or did you?"

Shezow's SheSP started tingling like crazy! "Oh no,! It's a trap, get out of here!" Shezow screamed, but she was too late." The blasters exploded right in front of them as Cad used his flamethrower to melt the ice underneath the girls, causing them to fall into the water! The girls struggled to get out, but the water froze almost immediately trapping them within the ice. "Well that was disappointingly simple," Cad joked as he signaled his droid to bring his ship.

Frozen in a block of ice, Shezow started to panic. Seeing how much of a failure she was and how she put her new friends in danger, filled her with such frustration and rage that she let out a massive Sonic Scream! Which not only shattered the ice, but it also sent Cad flying! Unfortunately her scream also triggered an avalanche that was about to bury them all! Shezow tried to fly her friends out of there but the ice ruined her hair. Huntress also tried to fly as well but her boots were damaged in that last attack, so she couldn't activate her jetboard. And Huntsgirl can't fly regardless. All seemed lost when the She C-10 appeared above and dropped them a ladder! Quickly grabbing the ladder, Sheila flew them all to safety! As they flew off thy could see Cad Bane being buried under a ton of snow. "Thanks Sheila," Shezow said.

"Don't mention it," Sheila replied.

"Who was that guy?" Huntress asked.

"He said his name was Cad Bane," Shezow said feeling depressed.

"What's wrong," they asked her.

"I guess my brother really was chosen," Shezow sighed looking at her glamazon ring.

"Your brother?" Huntress feeling confused. Shezow didn't say anymore than that and no one pressed her for more. They just sat quietly until they received a priority communication from Atomic Betty.

"_Shezow are you there? Are you alright?"_ Betty asked.

"We're here, Betty. And we're alright." Shezow replied. "But we've kind of sort of ran into trouble."

"_Let me guess, some blue guy ambushed you as well,"_ Betty figured.

"How did you know?" Shezow asked only to see that Betty, Kim, Cuervo, Sparky, and X-5 were banged up pretty good. Not that her team looked any better.

"_We need to regroup. If there are more after us we need to be better prepared." _Betty warned.

"_We are both pretty close to the next Fridgidaria making it ideal spot to meet."_ X-5 suggested.

"_Best of all it has a canteen where we can get something to eat and relax for a bit." _Sparky said excitedly.

"Understood, we'll be there as soon as we can," Shezow said preparing for flight.

As the She C-10 rocketed off, a lone figure left on Fridgidaria managed to rocket his way out of the snow with his jet boots. After freeing himself, Cad went over to retrieve his hat, only to see that it got pretty torn up in the avalanche. "Those brats owe me a new hat!" he sneered as he turned on his communicator. "Warp. No she got away, thanks to her accomplices. How did you fare? I see, that's to be expected. Like it or not we're going to need some extra help with this job."

"_Really and how do you plan on paying this extra help?"_ Warp asked.

"Simple I did my homework on the targets. The one called Atomic Betty happens to have a rather sizable sum on her head. More than enough to recruit some aid." Cad grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

'_If you cannot go above an obstacle then you must go underneath it.'_ the nomicon counseled. So heeding it's advice, the heroes; Danny Fenton(Phantom), Manny Rivera(Tigre), Jake Long(AmDrag), Randy Cunningham(Ninja), and Guy Hamdon(Shezow) phased through the ground planning traverse the entire planet. Unaware that they would stumbled upon a hidden passageway mere meters below where there were imprisoned!

"We have to hi-jack that Zoog guy's ship before we do anything else!" Jake said.

"But are you sure we shouldn't release the other heroes first?" Tigre asked. "It will be a lot easier with their help."

"Like I said, we can't risk him leaving us stranded here if he learns of our breakout." Jake reiterated. "The more of us out here, the more they'll find out what we're up to."

"So what's the plan?" Guy asked glad not to be in charge anymore.

"Well first off..." Jake was cut off by the sounds of their stomachs rumbling. Reminding them that they haven't had anything to eat since being abducted. "I guess we start off by looking for the something to eat," he finally said. Thanks to Jake's dragon nose, which he claims is just as good as a bloodhound's, then managed to find what resembles a kitchen. Luckily it must be an alien holiday, because they could only spot three chefs and one guard. Not wanting to sound the alarms, the team employed stealth; with Danny turning invisible and overshadowing the guard, the Ninja concealing himself in the shadows, and Tigre hiding in the ceiling. Guy had to stay back since he didn't have his super powers with Jake staying behind as well to protect him just in case something went wrong. The plan was simple, hit them hard and hit them fast before any of them could sound the alarm. But before they were about to act, the whistle sounded.

"That's it quitting time," one of the chefs announced.

"Thank goodness," the other sighed.

"What's wrong? Trying to put in for overtime, it's not like he's going pay you for it." the chefs teasing the guard that Danny possessed since he wasn't moving.

"Uh no, I'll coming," Danny said as he left the guard's body. The guard shook off the haze of being overshadowed but soon followed his comrades after noticing the time.

"Well that's that. Now let's eat." Tigre cheered. The others nodded in agreement, only to find that alien food isn't really appetizing to human eyes or stomachs. Thankfully they were able to find a container filled with earth M.R.E.s, most likely intended for the superhero prisoners. Ducking behind some tables so not to be spotted by any roaming patrols, the heroes began chowing down as they continued to make plans.

"So like I was saying, we need to steal that ship," Jake said chewing on some dried fruit.

"But first we have to find it," Danny pointed out.

"So do we split up like we did back at McFist's place?" Tigre asked.

"No, too dangerous," Jake said shaking his head. "We are in the middle of enemy territory with no intel and no backup. We should stick together until we get a better idea of what we're up against."

"So what do we do now?" Manny asked.

"In Grave Puncher mission quest, your first objective is to find a map!" Randy jumped in.

"You mean like that?" Guy pointing to a map on the wall that is used to help chefs deliver food. They all took out their cell phones and snapped a picture of the map for future reference. They then took a few minutes to study it only to realized that they can't read alien!

"My guess is that the ship is going to be here," Manny said pointing to large open area which could either be a landing pad or sports field.

"I think we should look here," Danny said pointing on the opposite side of the map which had markings that looked somewhat like his dad's drawing of a hanger.

"No, no we should check out here!" Randy pointing to area with pictures of vehicles on it.

"Well my gut tells me here," Guy said pointing to a building near the center.

"Is that you're SheSP talking?" Danny asked.

"Yes! No. Maybe. I haven't got a clue." Guy sadly confessed. He wasn't even sure he still had SheSP since giving the ring to his sister.

"Alright, we'll go with Guy's idea first," Jake decided putting his faith in Guy's intuition. The other simply nodded even if they didn't agree. The team quickly but quietly snuck around the base. Randy even held in the urge to call out 'ninja _' when he was doing something. After a few near misses and way too many close calls with the security patrols, they made it to the room that Guy pointed out. Deciding to play it safe, Danny made himself invisible and scouted the room first.

"It looks like the command center for this place," Danny reported after returning. "Monitors and computers everywhere with only a few guard and tech guys on duty."

Ha ha, he said doody," Manny laughed.

"No time for that," Jake scolded. "Heh doody." he chuckled to himself. "Yo Randy, Manny, Danny, take out the guards!" he ordered. The trio wasted no time as they dashed into the room and just as quickly subdued the guards. "Let's see what we've gots," Jake said looking at the monitors.

"Most were of empty halls and of the prison area with the heroes still trying to break out of the force field, but for some reason all the prisoners were shown all upside down. "Weird," the boys said curiously.

"Hey guys check this out," Manny said directing their attention to a diagram of the base which showed the prison underneath the base but it was upside down.

"I think I get it now!" Jake realized. "They must be using some kind of artificial gravity to make it seem like the prison is right-side-up!"

"So even if someone breaks out they'll be escaping in the wrong direction!" Danny added.

"Going down instead of up, clever!" Manny snuffed. As someone who spends half his life in jail, he's not liking the sadistic concept of this design. Not one bit!

"Looks like your hunch was right Guy," they all complimented him. "About this room and how to escape the prison."

"Thank you, thank you. You should all praise the powerless one, I deserve it." Guy jokingly bragged.

"Hey my nomicon deserves some of that!" Randy argued.

"Okay play time is over, now back to the business," Jake said. "Where's the ship?"

"Right here at that landing field that Manny pointed to earlier." They all looked at the monitor which showed the ship with a number of troops standing guard.

"Hah! I was right!" Manny cheered.

"But look at all that security," Danny noted. "I don't think even I could sneak passed all of them, even when I'm invisible."

"Right so we need a diversion," Jake pondered. "Randy, Manny you're up. I need you to make some noise so that me, Danny, and Guy can "

"**INCOMING PRIORITY MESSAGE"** the computers announced.

"_Hey Zurg are you there?"_ a mysterious voice asked. The boys started panicking over what to do. Fearing that this might be a video transmission, Jake shape shifts himself to resemble Zurg. Only Jake managed to get the face and upper body right, but for some reason his lower half is in his underwear. Ignoring the snickering of his companions Jake pressed the glowing button on the controls.

"Yo, this is Zurg," Jake answered. A silhouette of what looked like a man with a big head appeared on screen.

"_Hail Evil Emperor Zurg...you sound different, and did you lose some weight? Are you sick or something?"_ the man asked.

"Um I just got up," Jake hastily said. "Do you have any idea what time it is over here!?"

"_Forgive me sir, I just want know how's our plan progressing on your end?" _the man asked.

"Great, everything is just dandy. As you can see all the heroes are stuck in my special big house!" Jake reported showing the video of the heroes. "So how are things with you?"

"_Excellent, I have just secured the relic that we were after as well,"_ the man said excitedly.

"You mean you have the trophy?" Jake gulped as did the others.

"_Trophy? What trophy? Oh you mean that piece of junk you wanted me to fetch. No I haven't got that yet, but don't worry I heard that a bunch of useless sidekicks have it. It won't be long before the villains I hired rip them to shreds and takes the trophy from their cold dead hands! Ha-haha ha-haha!"_ the man laughed. Hearing this, the heroes couldn't help but feel a cold chill running up their spines, fearing the fate of their friends! _"Now what was I talking about? Oh yeah, but more importantly than some old trophy I've got this!"_ The man reached down and showed them an item that they were all too familiar with. The boys all gasped as they finally realized what all this is about and why Zurg is only interested in human heroes. _"I'll be delivering it to you immediately."_

"NO!" Jake yelled. "Uh you can't um, cause the space cops are on my tail. If you come here they might follow you and learn the location of the other heroes! I'll just come to you to get it."

"_Save me the trip,"_ the man scoffed. _"Here's the coordinates for where you can find me."_ The screen started showing a set of coordinates, but strangely they were earth style. Which meant that whoever this guy is, he must be human.

"Thank you, see you soon, over and out!" Jake cutting off communications. "Did you guys see that?" he asked his friends.

"Yeah, things has just taken a turn for the worst!" Guy said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"We need to find someway t get this info back to earth so that we can stop whoever that was before the whole world no the entire universe is in danger!" Jake reiterated.

"Here I got a thumb drive we can use to store data in," Danny said plugging his drive into the computer.

"**DOWNLOADING DATA!"** the computer announced as well as showing a progress %.

"Does anyone else find it strange that a human made memory stick is completely compatible with an alien computer?" Manny wondered.

"Best not to think about it," they all suggested. Manny shrugged heeding their advice and forgetting about it. As the heroes were too busy preoccupied with the download; they failed to notice that one of the minions that they knocked out, awoke and was slowly and quietly making his way to the alarm.

"I don't know how you escaped or what you're up to, but it ends here!" the minion yelled pulling the alarm! Soon the whole prison was flooded with lights and sirens going off.

"DESTROY EVERYTHING! WE CAN'T LET ZIEG FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT WE'VE LEARNED!" Guy yelled grabbing the thumb drive which only downloaded 74%. Jake immediately started breathing fire on the computers, with Danny shooting ecto-beams, while Tigre and Ninja sliced up whatever was left.

"Now what?" Tigre asked after trashing the control room.

"We head to the ship and break everything that gets in our way!" Jake said. Tigre and the Ninja grinned with anticipation. This is their favorite part of their job.

Danny turned to Guy and said, "Look I know that you don't like this, but seeing as how you don't have any powers right now." Without waiting for Guy's response, Danny jumped into Guy's body overshadowing him. "At least this way I can better protect you," Danny said using Guy's mouth. The guys hurried down the corridors, they encountered a few guards, but nothing they can't handle.

"Is it just me or has this been surprisingly simple?" the Danny said out loud.

"Maybe be we're just that good," the Ninja boasted.

"That or we're heading for a trap," Tigre joked.

"Alright STOP!" Jake yelled before they reached the landing pad.

"What's wrong?" Tigre asked.

"Let's not take any chances that this is a trap," Jake said as he used his dragon eyes to scope out the area. So far he couldn't see anything that might suggest a trap. Just the ship and a few vehicles parked nearby, but no guards or workers. This of course made Jake all the more suspicious.

"You see there's no one there, we'll never have a better chance of seizing that ship!" Tigre said.

"Alright but be ready for anything," Jake warned. Ignoring his warning Tigre made a mad sprint for the ship, with the Ninja racing him there. Not wanting to see their friends hurt because of being stupid, Jake and Danny/Guy followed after them. The guys made it half way to the ship, when something or rather someone shot at them!

"Welcome heroes, I must say I'm rather impressed that you made it here, but now I must ask for your surrender." Zurg said pointing this huge three barrel ion cannon at them.

"Oh yeah, you and what army!" the Ninja taunted.

"I was hoping you'd ask. CRASHER!" Zurg screamed as several of the vehicles transformed into robots!

"Oh right he has Transformers," the Ninja whimpered.

"We're not Transformers, we're Go-Bots." the one named Crasher explained. The boys just stared blankly at her. "From the planet Gobotron."

"I thought all you bot types came from Cybertron?" Randy noted.

"Those are the Transformers! We're Go-Bots!" Crasher yelled in frustration. "Why am I even talking to you? I'm here to destroy you!" Crasher stomped her foot on the ground sending an energy wave at them!

"Scatter!" Jake yelled as he and his team barely avoided getting hit. Ninja began throwing his electro balls hoping to short out the bots. Tigre roared as he moved swiftly scratching them like crazy. Danny/Guy flew above blasting the bots with his ecto-beam. Which they countered with energy blasts of their own! While Jake, wanting to end this quickly, headed straight for Zurg. "I'm taking you out Emperor ZigZag!"

Unfortunately Zurg proved that he is more than a pretty face as he swatted Jake back with one swing. "You were saying?" Zurg laughed.

"Is that all you got!" Jake said putting up a brave face.

"Not even close," Zurg boasted as he pointed his ion cannon at him.

As the battle raged on, Tigre managed to slip away for a bit hiding behind a snowmobile, one of the few vehicles that didn't transform. Watching the battle from the sideline he could see that his friends were losing, and he needed to do something fast to save them. "So I take it you are not a transformer?" Tigre asked the vehicle he was hiding behind. The snowmobile didn't respond. "Good enough for me!" Tigre said jumping in and then hot wiring the vehicle. Driving as reckless as he could, he nearly ran over the villains, giving his friends the cover they needed. "Hey guys get in!" Tigre yelled. Not needing to be told twice they all jumped in. Once inside, Tigre put the pedal to the medal and drove away as fast as the snowmobile would go!

"What are you doing? Shut the front gate! Don't let them escape!" Zurg spouted.

Not knowing where he was going, Tigre just drove around in circles until he spotted the gate closing. Which of course told him that it must be the exit. Using all the lessons his grandfather gave him on fast getaways; Tigre sped towards the closing gates, ignoring the protest from his friends, trying to beat the clock. When it became obvious that they weren't going to make it, his friends begged him to stop. Danny/Guy was preparing to make the snowmobile intangible when Tigre drove over some junk pile, causing the vehicle to drive on it's side and squeezing through the gates! As soon as they were clear, Danny got out of Guy's body.

"Man I hate when that happens," Guy complained.

"Sorry man, but if I didn't you'd probably be dead," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we're home free now," Guy said taking a moment to relax.

"After them!" Zurg screamed after watching them escape.

"But sir, they have nowhere to go, they'll return here eventually or freeze to death out there," one of his minions pointed.

"Crasher, send your entire team out there I want them found, and alive!" Zurg ordered ignoring his minion's counsel.

"Does it have to be alive?" Crasher whined.

"Yes alive, but they don't have to be in one piece," Zurg hinted. This got Crasher to laugh manically as she and her companions transformed into their vehicle modes and chased after them.

"Looks like we've got company!" Randy yelled seeing their pursuers closing in on them.

"We need some cover!" Jake yelled.

"On it!" Danny said as he placed his hand on the roof. Extending his powers he made the snowmobile invisible. Normally this would work on the road, but driving on snow however presented a bit of a problem. While Crasher and the other Go-Bots couldn't see the snowmobile anymore, They can still see the trail it was leaving behind in the snow! Giving them an idea of where to shoot!

"Anyone else has any bright ideas?" Jake begged as lasers and explosions went off all around them.

"I know we can hide in that convenient snowstorm that is happening just to the right," Tigre suggested.

"What do you know, that is convenient," Jake commented thinking that the storm would provide perfect cover. Until that is, the full scope of what they're doing finally crossed his mind. "Wait what? NNNNOOOOOO!" they all cried as Tigre drove into a massive blizzard.


	12. Chapter 12

In her short life, Sam Manson thought that she had seen it all; ghosts, monsters, evil alternate versions of her friend, nightmares that would turn the stomach of most! Still nothing could have prepare her for the gruesome sight she was witnessing now. A bunch of sidekick guys and animals stuffing their faces! A short time ago the vehicle that got from Noreen broke down in this small city called Danville. Naturally she wanted to find someone who can fix it, but the guys wanted to get something to eat first. So they stopped at this fast food joint called Mr. Slushy Dawg, the only place still open for business. Apparently they have a policy to keep working even under an alien invasion.

Sam and the other girls tried to keep from hurling as the boys kept finding newer and grosser ways to dine! Ron was drowning everything in cheese (even his drink), Noah was taking this opportunity to practice his 'Way of the Weiner' by spreading and removing condiments on the hot dogs with his bare hands (and yet the guys were still eating them), Howard had his food dripping in gravy (that he had scrapped from the grease traps), Tucker had his dogs wrapped in a bun made of meat (don't ask), Maz was saving what he didn't eat for one of his older costumes (Meateor Man as he calls it), Spud was putting every condiment and toppings on his food (making it looked more like what's suppose to come out, not go in), and the animals (Fu Dog, Rufus, and Huggy Face) were all just stuffing their faces!

"I think I lost my appetite," Haley gagged holding one hand over her mouth.

"Can I have yours then," Frida said not really bothered by the boys table manners. In some ways, a lot of ways actually, she's almost as bad as them.

"You'd think I'd be use to this by now," Trixie sighed pushing her plate away as well.

"Hey guys, we still need to get our car fixed!" Sam reminded them. "You know fate of the world, no the universe at stake!"

"No problem," Ron said pulling out his Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, can you hook us up with someone?" Ron asked.

"_Funny you should ask,"_ Wade responded. _"I have a few friends there that might be able to help."_

"How could you have friends here?" Ron asked. "You never leave your room!"

"_I actually have a large circle of friends besides you and Kim,"_ Wade said taking slight offense. Though not as bad as Rufus, who seemed annoyed at being left out. _"And Rufus of course,"_ Wade corrected himself. _"Anyway I'm part of a group called the Genius Kids Club, and two of our members live in Danville. Their names are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher."_

"Great so where do we find them?" Ron asked.

"You guys are looking for Phineas and Ferb?" the boy at the counter asked. "They are my girlfriend's brothers and are really good at building things. In fact my shifts over so I can bring you over to them if you like?"

The boys all glanced at each other, sure they'd like to stay and finish their food, but duty calls. "Alright let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the Evil Inc. building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was just finishing up his latest -inator. "Finished, my Locate-Trophyinator!" Dr. Doof screamed. "With this I'll be able to find that million dollar trophy! Do you know what I can do with a million dollars? I will use it so that I don't have to keep asking my ex-wife Charlene for my alimony check!" Doof rambled on. "And now to test it!" he said pressing the button with anticipation. "That's strange, according to this the trophy is right here in the Tri-State area."

"Really, well that's convenient," this strange robotic like thing said flying on what looked like a cloud of toxic chemicals.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Doof demanded.

"Oh we were just in the neighborhood and we heard that there's an evil scientist here and we were just wondering if you know of him?" The bot snickered.

"Well you found him," Doof said proudly. "I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz one of the founding members of the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness."

"You call yourselves L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?"

"Don't judge us," Doof retorted.

"I don't know about him," this plastic fish snipped. "He doesn't look competent enough to build bird house."

"I'm right here you know," Doof retorted. "And I have you know building a birdhouse is harder than it looks!" Off to the side stood a pile of scrap metal that vaguely resembling a birdhouse.

"Wait you can hear him?"

"Well yeah, you're not the only one to talks to inanimate objects you know. Isn't that right, Perry the bobble-head-apus?" Doof said tapping the head of his hand carved figurine causing it to bounce up and down.

Elsewhere a man with a small group of ninjas appeared just outside of town. "I knew that twitter from that idiot Drakken was a ruse,"the man laughed. "Fortunately for me I have obtained the mystical monkey tarot cards and they say that the trophy is here. Search for it!" he ordered. His team of ninjas then all jumped off in different directions.

In another part of town a pair of cats one black and one white were sniffing the road. "Did you find it my dearies?" this old woman asked. The cats meowed pointing at Danville. "Excellent, let us go!"

* * *

Over at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the sidekicks were constantly ringing the door bell. "Alright, I'm coming keep your shirt on!" they heard a girl scream. The door opened and they were greeted a red headed teenaged girl. "Can I help you? Oh hi Jeremy." she swooned seeing her boyfriend at the door.

"Hey Candance, is you brothers home? My friends here need a favor from them," Jeremy explained.

Candance stared suspiciously at Ron. "You look familiar have we met?" she asked. "Never mind I'm sure it will come to me later. PHINEAS, FERB, YOU HAVE COMPANY!" she yelled.

"You bellowed Candance?" two boys teased. Well one boy did, the other just stayed silent.

"Are you boys Phineas and Ferb?" Ron asked.

"In the flesh," Phineas answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ron Stoppable and these are my friends," Ron introduced. "Wade said that you guys can fix our car."

"I don't know, we kind of sort of already have plans for today," Phineas hesitated. "And usually we don't take request from total strangers even if they are friends of members of G.K.C."

"Wait!" Candance interrupted. "Ron? Wade? You're Kim Possible's sidekick!" Candance recalled. "Is she here? Can I meet her?" Candance frantically searching around.

"Sorry but KP is unavailable," Ron apologized. "But if you want you can hold Rufus." Ron pulling his pet out of his pocket.

"Wow, he's just as gross as I imagine!" Candance said excitedly picking him up.

"Hey," Rufus squeaked taking offense at her statement.

"And he looks so cute in his little rock star costume," Candance complimented showing no problems holding the not so naked mole rat. In fact she was even tickling his belly. After that Rufus started warming up to her.

"Who's Kim Possible? Phineas asked.

"Who is Kim Possible!" Candance said utter unbelievably. "Only the greatest non-super powered hero EVER! She travels all around the world fighting bad guys and still manages to maintain a passing grade! Her slogan She Can Do Anything!"

"Wow she sounds really cool. Hey my mom just made some pie. Care for a slice, you can tells us all about it while we eat." Phineas offered.

"Great I'm starving!" Howard exclaimed. The girls simply groaned as they entered the house. As they had some pie the sidekicks told the Flynn-Fletchers about their plight and what's at stake.

"So the heroes have all been kidnapped by aliens, and you guys are sidekicks charged with protecting this trophy which is not really a trophy but a component to some doomsday device, and that's the reason you guys are on the run from every villain on the planet!" Phineas recapped.

"Pretty much," they all confirmed.

"Ferb, put repairing our Beak suit on hold," Phineas ordered. They were unable to get it ready during the alien invasion so they couldn't participate in the battle. "I know what we're doing instead today!"

"Hey where's Rufus?" Ron asked after noticing his pal missing.

"Probably playing with Perry," Phineas figured since he's gone as well. Sure enough, Perry was in the living room, where he pulled on the carpet revealing a hidden trap door that wasn't there before. As he jumped in little did he know that he was being watched.

"Ah Agent P," Major Monogram greeted on screen as Perry entered his lair. "As you know things have been crazy since that alien attack. The heroes have all gone missing and the villains seem to be looking for something. So I need you and all the other agents to find out what's going on and-" Just then the alarms started going off!

"Major Monogram, we have an intruder alert!" Carl reported pointing to the figure in the back. Perry turned around to see Rufus standing near the entrance. "He looks like a well dressed naked mole rat sporting a sparkling rockers outfit!" Carl noted.

"I can see that!" Monogram retorted. "All Agents attack and subdue him!" Monogram ordered. On his command an eagle, a snake, a turtle, and a fish bowl with three koi fish all wearing fedoras appeared surrounding the intruder.

"Bring it!" Rufus challenged giving them the 'come on' gesture. The Agents all ganged up on him but Rufus took most of them down with relative easy. Perry held out the longest but soon Rufus had him down after six hits.

"Alright you have our attention. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Major Monogram demanded. Rufus grinned as he took off his star theme sunglasses and pulling the old magician's switcheroo, the glasses became a fedora with a flick of the wrist. They all gasped as Rufus placed the fedora on his head, with the agents including Perry immediately jumping to attention! "It's him," Monogram whispered in shock.

"Who sir?" Carl asked.

"Remember this day for the rest of your life, Carl. For you are in the presents of a living legend, Special Super Secret Agent R-Prime," Monogram getting giddy with excitement.

"Gasp! You mean one of the original 13 Primes that created the O.W.C.A.!" Carl said in disbelief.

"The same," Monogram confirmed. "I must say it's an honor meet you Triple S Agent R-Prime; but what brings you here?" Rufus walked up to the computer and inserted a disk. On screen popped up all the information he pertaining to recent events, the trophy, the aliens kidnapping heroes, and the mysterious Zurg responsible for everything.

"Wow how did he get all this information so quickly?" Carl gasped clearly impressed by all of this.

"He's not a Triple S Prime for nothing Carl," Monogram griped, feeling embarrassed for just being in the same screen as him. "Agents we have our mission, we must keep this trophy out of the villains hands at all cost! And help the sidekicks deliver it to MooseJaw Heights for whatever reason. Because of the magnitude of the mission, Triple S Agent R-Prime will be taking command!" Rufus turned to see that all the agents including Perry saluting and holding up posters of Team Possible. Pulling out his marker and with one quick swipe, he autographed them all! "Can you uh, send me one those too?" Monogram asked.

"Don't forget me as well," Carl begged. Rufus simply gave the two a thumbs up.

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's house, Phineas and Ferb were just about to get started. "Hey Phineas, what cha' doing?" their friend Isabella asked in her usual manner.

"Were fixing this car for a bunch of sidekick who are trying to get away from a bunch of supervillains hunting them," Phineas explained.

"Cool, can I help?" Isabella said eagerly. Any excuse to hang out with Phineas. They were soon joined by the rest of her Fireside troupe as well as Buford and Baljeet. As it turns out Noreen has made some pretty impressive modifications on the vehicle herself, even by their standards, so the boys had to take the whole car apart to see how it all fits together. As the kids did their work, Candance was up in her room conflicted on what to do. "Okay so Phineas and Ferb are working on this car for a bunch of sidekicks trying to save the world, but it looks they're doing something bustable! But if I bust them does that mean I doom the world?" Candance continued to pace around her room before deciding. "Oh what the heck, I'm sure whatever their doing will disappear long before I get mom out here. MOM!" Candance ran off looking for her mother.

Back in the Backyard the sidekicks watched as the kids worked with almost a surreal ability. "Got a good hold on that trophy?" Trixie asked Noah.

"Yes sir, I mean Mam," Noah said showing her the trophy. Just then a mechanical claw arm reached down grabbing the trophy!

"Yes! I got it! I knew my clawinator would work!" Doof gloated from his flying hover vehicle.

"Oh no the trophy!" Noah cried.

"Come on we got to go after it!" Sam yelled.

"We're right behind you!" Phineas said.

"No you guys still need to fix our ride!" Sam pointed to the all the car parts.

"But we want to help," Phineas pleaded.

"The best way you can help is to fix our car!" Sam yelled.

"Oh alright," Phineas conceded. Seeing that they understood Sam hurried and followed her companions already in pursuit of the trophy.

Down the street Haley transformed into her dragon form and flew up to Doof's craft. While fighting against him she was able to get the claw to release the trophy sending it falling down.

"Don't worry, I got the trophy!" Ron said running underneath it, but sadly someone or rather something snatch it from the air. "I don't have it!" Ron yelled.

"Yes. I got the trophy. Now I can get the reward and buy you that luxury fish bowl you always wanted, Fishy!" Toxzon said holding the trophy above his head in triumphant.

"Make sure it's the one with the bubble bath," Fishy said. Just then the trophy has being snatched from Toxzon by a ninja monkey who then gives it to Monkey Fist.

"Ah very good my Monkey Ninja. Now off we go!" Monkey Fist commanded. Without warning a white cat pounced on him while a black cat snatched the trophy! "What in blazes!" Monkey Fist cursed.

The cats then hurried over to the Crazy Old Cat Lady. "Well done my pretties," the Cat Lady praised.

"Not so Fast. Give that Trophy and your life and the lives of your pets will be spared." Monkey Fist threatened.

"You dare steal something from me!" Toxzon ranted pointing to both Monkey Fist and Cat Lady.

"Make them hurt, especially the cats!" Fishy hissed.

"So had over the trophy, before we have to get rough!" Doof bluffed.

"Hey that trophy is ours! So give it back!" Ron demanded.

"Hah I like to see you try to get this beauty away from us!" the Cat Lady challenged, "Give mommy the trophy Charlie," she ordered her cat that still had the trophy. The cat slowly walked towards his owner when suddenly he jumped over to Ron and handed him the trophy!

"Uh thanks," Ron said accepting trophy from the cat.

"Charlie how could you!" the Cat Lady cried. Charlie stood up on two legs and then placed a fedora on his head. "CHARLIE THE CAT! I should have known it was you! So one of my cats was actually a mole!"

"Really? A fedora makes that much of a difference!" Trixie said critically.

"Well this makes things more interesting. Now I can not only get the trophy but destroy my nemesis Ron Stoppable as well!" Monkey Fist gloated.

"I don't suppose any of you have a plan to get out of this?" Ron asked his friends.

Charlie the cat began whistled loudly, as he did this several animals started popping out of nowhere. There were a platypus, eagles, snakes, dogs, cats, lizards, gorillas, turtles, koi fishes in a bowl and even a pair of alligators that jumped out of the sewers. Plus one naked mole rat! All who then placed a fedora on their heads. All except for Rufus who stood in the lead wearing his star shaped sunglasses.

"This is not good," Doof gulped.

"Fishes wearing hats, how ridiculous!" Fishy snorted. Both Doof and Toxzon decided not to comment on Fishy's bowler hat.

"CHARGE!" Rufus ordered. Soon all the animal agents began attacking the villains and their pet minions. Toxzon and Doof, who were still in the air got knocked down by the eagles. Once on the ground Toxzon was engaged by the alligators, who since they live in the sewers were completely immune to his toxic chemicals. Monkey Fist ironically ended up fighting the gorillas. While Cat Lady had to fend off some dogs. Naturally Doof faced off against Perry.

"Wow you will never see a stranger sight," Ron commented at the animal battle.

"Oh man just wait until I post this on schoobtube," Howard said recording it on his phone. "I bet this will win Heidi's pick of the century!"

"I'll be taking that," Monogram said confiscating Howard's phone.

"Hey who are you?" they demanded.

"I am Major Monogram, head of the O.W.C.A." he introduced himself.

"O.W.C.A.?"

"Organization Without a Cool Acronym," Monogram defined.

"Owaca?" Howard worded out. "You're right that isn't cool."

"We specialize in training animal agents to help protect the world from evil," Monogram explained.

"So you're the one who uses these poor animals for your own selfish needs!" Sam said disapprovingly.

"My dear young lady, it's true that I send my agents to dangerous missions, but that doesn't mean I won't get my hands dirty!" Monogram then tore his uniform off revealing a skintight pink leotard! He then jumped into the fray and started fighting Monkey Fist!

"Man, I did not need to see that!" Trixie gagged at the sight of an old man in leotards.

"Well come on we can still help in this fight!" Maz yelled sounding the charge.

"NO STOP!" this scrawny man with glasses yelled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Carl the intern. I just received word that Phineas and Ferb are about done with you car. You need to hurry and get the trophy out of here. Don't worry well hold off the villains as long as we can." Carl said.

"Your right, come on guys," Ron conceded. They all took a moment to salute the animal agents before leaving.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Almost done, all we need is to install the engine," Phineas said.

"I got," Buford yelled carrying the engine by himself. "This thing is lighter than I thought it would be."

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas commented. "I used a new alloy that Ferb invented. It's light as paper but stronger than steel. That way it gets better gas mileage."

"So let's get this done! The sooner we finish the sooner we can watch them fight the villains." Buford said. As soon as they finished installing the engine, the sidekicks returned.

"Oh hey guys, we just finished up," Phineas reported.

"Great because we need to leave pronto!" they said climbing into the car.

"Well okay then," Phineas said sadly. As Ron turned the keys to the ignition, the car blasted off and rocketed into the sky! "It wasn't suppose to do that. I did we do something wrong?" Phineas wondered.

"Don't look as me, I just brought the engine out from the garage," Buford said.

"The garage, but the engine was just under the tree!" Phineas said pointing to the engine still there.

"Hum, how did I miss that?" Buford said.

"If this is the engine then what was in the garage?" Baljeet asked.

"The rockets we were making for Meep. He special ordered them from us." Phineas explained. "Boy he's not going to be happy that we lost his rockets."

"Um shouldn't we be more concerned about the guys we just shot into space?" Isabella pointed out.

"Yes especially considering that they will either freeze to death in the cold vacuum of space or burn up upon re-entry if we don't do something." Ferb commented.

"Yeah we should do something about that," Phineas decided.

"I'll check the Fireside manual," Isabella said.

"I'll calculate their trajectory," Baljeet said.

"And I'll make us some of those nacos that Ron guy was telling us about," Buford added as they all entered the garage.

"Hurry up mom see!" Candance said dragging her mom outside.

"Slow down Candance, I just opened a can of soda," Linda said taking a sip from her can. As she looked up she saw the agents of O.W.C.A. facing off against the villains. "You wanted to show me a bunch of animals in fedoras fighting in the middle of the street?" Linda said with disbelief.

"Uh," Candance just stood there in complete stupor.

"That's it we're changing our brand of soda," Linda decided throwing away her unfinished can before going back inside.

Candance stood out there awhile longer watching the fight. "Eh, I've seen better," she said before going back in as well.

Meanwhile in low orbit. "All those in favor of never asking Phineas and Ferb for anything ever again say aye!"

"AYE!" they all voted unanimously.

* * *

**A/N:** **This battle scene was inspired by Gkoh. Thanks for that.**


End file.
